ROOM 709
by Nvee0290
Summary: Story about Wu Yifan and his new roommate from South Korea, Kim Joonmyeon. Based on The Lover drama, part Lee Joonjae – Takuya. Krisho. My First ff in here, so please RnR
1. Chapter 1

ROOM 709

Cast :

Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Genre :

Dangerous bromance, Humor

Disclaimer :

Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan beserta cast lainnya milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensinya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama The Lover part Joonjae – Takuya.

Summary :

Story about Wu Yifan and his new roommate from South Korea, Kim Joonmyeon. Based on The Lover drama, part Lee Joonjae – Takuya.

* * *

Pinggiran Beijing, 10:45 a.m.

Di salah satu sudut kota Beijing, terdapat sebuah ya... bisa dibilang gedung apartemen. Tidak, gedung itu bukan tempat yang mewah. Walau terlalu bagus untuk dibilang gedung rumah susun. Kita sebut saja gedung apartemen sederhana.

Apartemen ini dihuni sebagian besar oleh pasangan muda. Entah itu yang saudara, teman, pasangan menikah atau pasangan yang hanya hidup bersama. Ada juga yang tinggal sendirian. Seperti penghuni yang tinggal di kamar no 709.

Namanya Wu Yifan. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun ini sudah hampir 2 tahun hidup sendiri di apartemen ini. Tadinya dia tinggal disana bersama orangtuanya. Tapi semenjak orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada 2 tahun yang lalu, Yifan, yang saat itu masih kuliah, tetap tinggal dengan alasan ingin mandiri.

Setelah lulus, Yifan yang orangnya santai dan cuek, hanya bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu sebagai sumber penghasilannya. Karena penghasilannya yang cuma ala kadarnya, Yifan jadi sering nunggak bayar sewa apartemen. Sekarang saja sudah hampir 3 bulan dia menunggak. Untung saja pemilik apartemen ini masih berbaik hati padanya.

Tapi, sebaik hatinya pemilik apartemen ini pada Yifan, mana mau sih dia ngebiarin Yifan nunggak terus-terusan. Dia kan juga butuh makan. Makanya, dia pun mencoba untuk bantu mencari solusinya.

Atas persetujuan dari Yifan, Tuan Zhoumi –pemilik apartemen- memasang iklan di internet untuk mencari teman sekamar yang mau berbagi apartemen bersama Yifan.

Awalnya sih Yifan tidak mau berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Dia kan orangnya santai, cuek, suka ketenangan, walau tetangganya banyak yang berisik paling tidak dikamarnya sendiri dia masih bisa merasa tenang.

Tapi mengingat tunggakan apartemen dan kondisi keuangannya yang sedang krisis, mau tidak mau Yifan setuju. Ya, paling tidak teman sekamarnya nanti bisa menutupi tunggakan sewa apartemennya.

Lagipula Tuan Zhoumi sudah berjanji akan mencarikan teman sekamar yang hanya tinggal untuk sementara saja. Jadi nanti Yifan tetap bisa mendapat ketenangannya kembali.

-0-

 _Drrrrrt... Drrrrrt..._

Tidur Yifan yang tenang tiba-tiba diganggu oleh getaran yang berasal dari smartphone miliknya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul, tangannya meraba-raba sekitar tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil smartphonenya.

Tanpa melihat nama yang terpampang di layar, Yifan langsung menggeser simbol berwarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

"Halo..." jawabnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Yifan, ini aku Zhoumi," ujar suara diseberang telpon yang ternyata adalah Tuan Zhoumi.

"Oh... ada apa paman?"

"Ini, kau masih ingat kan dengan iklan yang kita pasang 2 minggu yang lalu?"

"Iya... kenapa?"

"Tanggapannya cukup bagus lho, ada beberapa orang yang berminat. Dan setelah aku seleksi, aku pikir orang ini cocok dengan kriteriamu,"

"Hmm, maksud paman?"

"Iya, kau kan minta dicarikan teman sekamar yang tenang, tidak macam-macam, dan hanya tinggal untuk sementara saja. Aku sudah dapat orangnya dan sekarang dia sudah disini untuk melihat-lihat kamarmu,"

"Oh ya? Secepat itu?"

"Iya lah, hebat kan aku? Hehehe... Jadi sekarang bagaimana, aku langsung membawanya ke kamarmu atau kapan?"

"Ya sudah, sekarang saja,"

"Ok, kami langsung kesana,"

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Tuan Zhoumi diputus, Yifan meletakkan smartphonenya di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia menyibakkan selimutnya dan mulai meregangkan sedikit badannya yang terasa kaku.

 _Ting Tong..._

Baru saja Yifan meraih kaos abu-abunya yang tergeletak di lantai –Yifan tidur hanya memakai boxer- untuk dia pakai, bel apartemennya sudah berbunyi.

"Sudah datang?" keluhnya.

Dia pun memakai kaos dan celana pendek berwarna hitamnya dengan terburu-buru.

 _Ting Tong..._

"Ya sebentar..." ujarnya dengan malas, lalu melangkah ke pintu depan apartemennya.

 _Ceklek_

"Hey, Yifan. Ngapain aja sih? Lama sekali," tegur Tuan Zhoumi setelah Yifan membukakan pintu, dan hanya dijawab senyuman tipis oleh Yifan.

Tuan Zhoumi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan penghuni apartemennya yang satu ini. Yifan itu tampan, tinggi, seperti model tapi kepribadiannya terlampau santai dan cuek. Kerja pun hanya serabutan –kalau tidak mau dibilang pengangguran-, pemalas, kamarnya berantakan. Pantas saja orangtuanya sudah tidak betah tinggal seatap dengannya.

"Nogomong-ngomong, dia sudah disini. Buka pintunya," Tuan Zhoumi menyikut pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit tadi. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda mungil yang terlihat rapi dengan menggendong sebuah ransel besar dan sebuah koper ditangannya.

"Ini dia calon teman sekamarmu,"

" _Da jia hao!_ Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, panggil saja Suho. Aku tidak sengaja melihat iklan yang dipasang Tuan Zhoumi saat browsing di bandara. Karena iklannya menarik, aku menghubungi Tuan Zhoumi dan langsung menuju kesini dari bandara," kata Joonmyeon dengan bahasa mandarin yang cukup jelas untuk dimengerti. Tak lupa senyum manis pun dia tunjukkan agar sang penghuni kamar terkesan dan mengijinkannya tinggal disana.

"Oh... kau orang Korea rupanya," ujar Yifan sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dia bingung, tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Iya, betul sekali," jawab Suho, masih sambil tersenyum manis.

Saat akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Yifan, tanpa sengaja Suho malah melepas pegangan kopernya. Refleks, Yifan dan Suho sama-sama meraih pegangan koper agar tidak terjatuh dan menyebabkan tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Keduanya saling menatap tangan mereka yang bersentuhan. Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung. Tuan Zhoumi pun hanya terbengong-bengong melihat adegan -err~ bisa dibilang romantis- dihadapannya. Sadar dengan suasana yang mendadak canggung, Yifan segera menarik tangannya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil meringis.

"Gomawo..." lirih Suho pelan sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada pegangan koper.

"Nah, sudah kan? Kalian sudah saling bertemu dan kurasa sekarang kita bisa bicara mengenai pembayaran sewa apartemenmu," Tuan Zhoumi membuka-buka buku catatan kecilnya yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Mungkin itu catatan tunggakan sewa para penghuni apartemen.

Yifan yang terkejut dengan perkataan Tuan Zhoumi yang blak-blakan, buru-buru menarik tangan Suho, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Suho yang bingung hanya bisa menurut saja.

"Ahh... terima kasih sudah mengantar Suho. Ngobrolnya lain kali saja ya, paman," dengan itu pintu pun langsung tertutup dengan indahnya.

"Hey... Yifan! Ini bagaima... Ahh, anak itu. Ya sudahlah," sepertinya kali ini Tuan Zhoumi masih harus bersabar lagi.

-0-

Setelah mengusir Tuan Zhoumi secara halus –menurut Yifan- dia mempersilahkan Suho memasuki apartemennya. Dengan polosnya, Suho menyerahkan kopernya pada Yifan dan mulai berkeliling.

Yifan yang tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang asing di apartemennya, pasrah saja membantu Suho membawakan kopernya. Dan sepertinya Yifan akan menyesal karena tidak pernah membereskan apartemennya.

"Ouch?!" pekik Suho setelah kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Sofa!" setelah meletakkan ransel di lantai, Suho berteriak kegirangan begitu melihat Sofa di ruang tengah dan langsung terjun telentang diatas sofa itu.

"Oh, tisu?" Suho menggangkat tisu bekas yang berserakan di meja dan langsung diambil lalu dibuang oleh Yifan.

"Panty!" bahkan celana dalam pun tergeletak begitu saja di ruang tengah. Dengan wajah menahan malu, Yifan merebut celana dalamnya dan dia sembunyikan dibawah sofa. Ckckck...

Setelah melihat-lihat dan mengacak-acak barang-barang Yifan yang berserakan di seluruh kamar, Suho pun terdiam. Hal ini membuat Yifan yang daritadi memperhatikan Suho menjadi bingung.

Dia memang tidak begitu menyukai Suho –apalagi setelah melihat Suho mengacak-acak barang-barangnya- tapi kalau sampai Suho tidak jadi tinggal lalu bagaimana nasib tung...

"Bagus!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, bagus. aku menyukai apartemenmu. Aku mau tinggal disini," jelas Suho dengan senyum yang lebih ceria.

Yifan yang mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya, menatap Suho dengan tidak yakin.

 _'Dia bilang apa tadi? Dia suka apartemenku? Mau tinggal disini?'_ batinnya.

"Kau... serius mau tinggal disini?" tanya Yifan, untuk meyakinkan.

"Uhm!" Suho mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"Aku suka apartemenmu. Aku mau tinggal disini kira-kira selama 3 bulan. Jadi aku mohon bantuannya,"

"Tapi... aku hanya ingin teman sekamar untuk waktu yang singkat...," ujar Yifan pelan.

"Ini!"

"Hah?"

Suho menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih yang berisi cukup tebal.

"Ini biaya sewa untuk 3 bulan. Setelah bertanya pada Tuan Zhoumi dan aku pikir mungkin nanti aku akan sangat merepotkanmu jadi aku putuskan untuk membayar sewa secara penuh untuk 3 bulan. Mohon diterima," jelas Suho.

Yifan menatap Suho tidak percaya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada amplop putih di tangan Suho yang ternyata berisi uang untuk 3 bulan sewa apartemen. Dan dibayar secara penuh.

Suho menghela nafas pelan. Dia meraih tangan kanan Yifan lalu meletakkan amplop tersebut di telapak tangannya. Dia gemas karena daritadi amplop itu hanya ditatap saja oleh Yifan, tidak diambil-ambil.

Yifan sekali lagi menatap amplop yang kini berada di telapak tangannya. "Hmm, terima kasih kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang kau bisa tinggal disini," ujar Yifan pelan sambil tersenyum tipis menatap Suho yang kini berbinar-binar karena sudah diijinkan Yifan untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Terima kasih!" seru Suho dengan riang. "Hmm, namamu...?" tanya Suho sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yifan. Namaku Wu Yifan,"

"Ah, Yifan!"

Suho tersenyum lebar sambil meraih tangan kiri Yifan lalu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dan diayun-ayunkan dengan terlampau kencang. Yifan buru-buru menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Suho, sementara Suho masih menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

 _'Anak ini aneh...'_ batin Yifan.

* * *

TBC

Note:

Hai, hai semuanya... author baru disini *bow*. Perkenalan dulu sedikit boleh ya? Namaku, sebut saja Novi *emang namanya Novi, kok*. Aku seumuran sama Yifan *hmm, dewasa ya? Hahaa. tua sih iya*. Aku orangnya pemalu *serius* dan sangat ga pede buat publish ff ini. Tapi aku pengen banget ada yang baca jadi aku beraniin buat publish aja. Semoga beneran ada yang baca!

Tentang ff ini, sebelumnya aku mau tanya, ada yang pernah nonton The Lover? Ngeship Joonjae & Takuya? Kalo belum, boleh tuh ditonton ini drama. Tapi inget ya, drama ini rated 19+ jadi yang belum cukup umur disarankan jangan nonton. Kalo yang udah, kangen ga sih sama Joontak couple? Aku sih kangen banget, makanya bikin ff ini. Tapi aku mau bikin yang beda. Aku kan juga ngeship Krisho, aku pikir lucu kali ya kalo bikin The Lover versi Krisho. Kan samaan tuh sama Joontak yang beda kewarganegaraan, Krisho juga gitu. Terus untuk jalan ceritanya mungkin ga aku bikin sama banget ya soalnya ada beberapa adegan yang bikin aku ga nyaman. So, buat ff ini aku bikin yang aman-aman aja biar semuanya bisa baca.

Ok, segitu aja. Terima kasih yang udah baca, apalagi yang bersedia menyumbang review. Kritik dan saran semuanya aku terima.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

ROOM 709

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Genre : Dangerous bromance, Humor

Disclaimer : Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan beserta cast lainnya milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensinya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama The Lover part Joonjae – Takuya.

Summary : Story about Wu Yifan and his new roommate from South Korea, Kim Joonmyeon. Based on The Lover drama, part Lee Joonjae – Takuya.

* * *

Kamar 709, 12:05 p.m.

Suho meletakkan ransel besar dan kopernya di lantai ruang tengah. Dia membuka ranselnya terlebih dahulu dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya. Yifan yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Suho sambil duduk di sofa akhirnya turun dan membantu Suho membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ini biar aku yang bereskan," ujar Yifan sambil membuka koper Suho sementara Suho hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kau mau mencuci? Aku ada mesin cuci disini. Pakai saja kalau mau," tawar Yifan saat melihat Suho mengeluarkan pakaiannya.

"Oh, terima kasih. Tapi nanti saja. Lagipula sepertinya kau sedang sibuk," tolak Suho.

"Tidak, kok. Aku bisa membantu. Kebetulan aku belum mencuci jadi bisa sekalian," ujar Yifan. "Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan mencuci sekalian dengan pakaianku," tambahnya.

"Baiklah, nanti kita mencuci bersama," kata Suho yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Yifan.

Suho dan Yifan kembali membereskan pakaian Suho lalu memisahkan pakaian-pakaian kotor yang akan dicuci.

"Ugh, bau sekali," ucap Suho saat mencium boxer hitamnya. "Aku benar-benar harus mencuci ini,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pakaian kotormu banyak sekali? Kau habis dari mana sebelum ke Beijing?" tanya Yifan sambil memperhatikan pakaian kotor Suho yang telah selesai dipisahkan.

"Aku habis dari Tokyo,"

"Tokyo?"

Suho mengangguk kecil. "Ah, aku belum cerita ya soal tujuanku datang ke Beijing?" Yifan menggeleng.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan keliling dunia. Tidak semua negara sih, tapi aku sempat keliling Eropa. Aku sudah mengunjungi banyak tempat. Dan sebelum kembali ke Korea, aku pergi ke Jepang. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, mengunjungi satu negara lagi tidak masalah. Lalu China adalah negara yang sempat terpikirkan olehku. Jadi, aku putuskan saja untuk pergi ke China," ujar Suho panjang lebar.

"Woah, kau pasti sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk itu,"

"Tentu saja. Tapi berkeliling dunia adalah impianku sejak kecil. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan impian masa kecilku,"

Yifan menatap kagum kepada Suho. Pemuda yang seumuran dengannya ini mempunyai impian yang luar biasa dan berhasil mewujudkannya di usia yang terbilang sangat muda. Sementara, dirinya hanya terkurung di dalam apartemen sederhana ini dengan masa depan yang tidak jelas. Ckckck, _wake up_ , Yifan!

"Ehm, kau hebat sekali," puji Yifan dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, tidak, biasa saja. Hahahaa," oh, ternyata Suho mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, kenapa nama panggilanku Suho?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba yang ditanggapi dengan raut kebingungan dari wajah Yifan.

"Suho adalah nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh ibuku. Dalam bahasa Korea, Suho itu artinya penjaga. Ibuku memanggilku Suho dengan harapan supaya aku dapat menjaga orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Terutama orangtuaku, karena aku anak tunggal," jelas Suho panjang lebar.

"Lalu, masalahnya apa?" tanya Yifan. Dia bingung kenapa Suho tiba-tiba cerita tentang nama panggilannya itu, padahal kan Yifan tidak bertanya.

"Orang-orang yang bertanya tentang arti namaku selalu tertawa setelah aku beritahu artinya. Mereka bilang, nama Suho tidak cocok dengan perawakanku yang mungil begini. Seharusnya aku yang dijaga, bukan menjaga. Begitu katanya," Suho cemberut, mengingat setiap orang yang menertawakan namanya. "Aku kan jadi kesal!" pekiknya.

Yifan memperhatikan Suho dari kepala sampai kaki. Memang benar sih, Suho itu kecil, mungil. Kulitnya putih sekali dan wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Kalau Suho diberi wig panjang dan dress, orang-orang pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau dia seorang laki-laki.

Wig panjang dan dress... ugh, pasti manis sekali.

Yifan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuyarkan segala imajinasinya tentang Suho yang berpenampilan seperti perempuan.

' _Apa-apaan aku ini? Kenapa aku membayangkan dia seperti itu?'_ batin Yifan sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yifan dengan sedikit gugup. "A-Aku akan bawa pakaian kotormu ke mesin cuci. Kau beristirahatlah dulu," Yifan mengambil seluruh pakaian kotor Suho dan buru-buru pergi dari sana. Suho yang merasa tingkah Yifan sedikit aneh hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

' _Mungkin dia lelah'_ pikirnya.

-0-

Balkon kamar 709, 17:35 p.m.

Suho dan Yifan terlihat sedang menjemur pakaian di balkon apartemen. Dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual –kaos merah marun polos dan celana training hitam- Suho dengan telaten menjemur satu persatu pakaian mereka dan sesekali dibantu oleh Yifan.

"Aku senang ternyata orang China banyak yang baik dan ramah. Membuatku jadi ingin kembali kesini lagi dan lagi," kata Suho memulai pembicaraan ditengah acara menjemur pakaian mereka.

"Jadi kau sudah pernah ke China sebelumnya," tanya Yifan.

"Uhm, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bersama keluargaku," jawab Suho yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Yifan.

"Oh iya, Tuan Zhoumi bilang dulu kamu tinggal disini bersama dengan orangtuamu, ya? Tapi aku lihat, apartemen ini hanya punya satu kamar. Lalu, dulu kamu tidur dimana?" tanya Suho saat teringat cerita Tuan Zhoumi tentang Yifan.

"Ah itu, dulu kami tinggal di lantai paling atas, yang memiliki unit apartemen yang lebih besar. Setelah orangtuaku pindah ke Kanada, aku kan jadi sendirian. Makanya pindah kesini, ke unit apartemen yang lebih kecil. Ya, begitulah," jelas Yifan. Memang sih, alasan yang dia ceritakan pada Suho ada benarnya. Padahal alasan utamanya sudah jelas karena biaya sewa kamarnya yang sekarang lebih murah daripada dengan yang dulu dia tempati bersama orantuanya. Tapi tidak mungkin kan Yifan cerita yang sejujurnya pada Suho? Bisa malu dia.

"Pantas saja. Aku pikir orangtuamu juga tinggal disini," ujar Suho sambil menggebrak(?) bajunya yang masih sangat basah. Sayangnya, Suho terlalu kuat menggebraknya sehingga tetesan airnya malah mengenai wajah Yifan.

"Ah, Yifan mianhae. Maaf," Suho lalu mengusap pipi Yifan yang menjadi basah dengan tangannya.

Terkejut dengan tindakan Suho, refleks Yifan menahan tangan Suho lalu menjauhkannya dari wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Yifan lalu mengusap pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Keduanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung. Namun mereka tetap menjemur pakaian yang masih tersisa di keranjang cucian. Hanya saja sekarang mereka melakukannya dalam diam.

Cucian pun telah selesai mereka jemur. Yifan dan Suho beranjak dari balkon menuju ruang tengah. Yifan mempersilahkan Suho untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Yifan yang segera ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Suho.

Yifan kembali ke ruang tengah dengan dua botol jus jeruk di tangannya. Dia menyerahkan satu botol pada Suho lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, berdampingan dengan Suho.

"Uhm, Yifan," panggil Suho. Yifan yang sedang meneguk jus jeruknya menoleh ke arah Suho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau kan hanya punya satu kamar. Lalu aku harus tidur dimana?" lanjutnya. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa kalau tidur di lantai...".

Yifan hanya diam menunggu Suho untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lalu aku lihat kau punya tempat tidur yang cukup besar. Jadi, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu disitu? Hanya malam ini saja?" pinta Suho dengan wajah memelas.

Yifan terkejut dengan permintaan Suho. Dia kira Suho mau minta kasur tambahan atau apa. Nanti kan dia bisa minta tolong Tuan Zhoumi untuk mencarikan kasur tambahan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Suho malah meminta tidur bersamanya. Di tempat tidurnya.

"Yifan... boleh ya?" Suho membulatkan matanya dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Astaga, Suho malah menambah keterkejutan Yifan dengan menggunakan puppy eyes-nya!

-0-

Kamar tidur Yifan, 23:35 p.m.

Suasana malam di pusat kota Beijing masih menampakkan denyutnya walau hari sudah semakin larut. Namun, suasana tersebut tidak tampak di salah satu gedung apartemen sederhana di pinggiran Beijing ini. Hampir tidak ada aktivitas yang terlihat, hanya beberapa kamar saja yang pemiliknya masih terjaga. Entah sedang melakukan apa.

Rupanya, hal yang hampir serupa juga terjadi di kamar 709. Suho -yang akhirnya tidur seranjang dengan Yifan- tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia mencoba berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tapi tidak berhasil, dia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Suho pun bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur. Dilihatnya Yifan yang tampak tidur dengan nyenyak disampingnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang malah tidak bisa tertidur. Suho kemudian mengelus-elus lengannya yang terbuka –Suho dan Yifan sama-sama tidur hanya memakai singlet dan boxer- lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

 _Krieet!_

Terdengar suara lemari yang dibuka dengan tidak santainya. Dengan rasa kantuk yang semakin menyerangnya, Suho mengambil sweater dan celana training miliknya yang tadi siang sudah dia letakkan di lemari pakaian Yifan –Yifan yang menyarankan untuk menaruh seluruh pakaiannya disitu- lalu memakainya dengan asal.

Karena suara-suara yang disebabkan oleh Suho barusan, Yifan yang sudah tertidur dengan nyaman menjadi terusik. Dia membuka matanya sedikit, mencoba mencari tahu sumber pengusik tidur tampannya itu. Dilihatnya Suho yang tengah kesulitan memakai celananya.

"Suho... kau sedang apa?" tanya Yifan dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku kedinginan. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur," jawab Suho yang akhirnya bisa memakai celananya dengan benar.

'Kedinginan?' Yifan mengerutkan dahinya lalu melihat ke arah tubuhnya. Uh oh, lihat, seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus selimut dengan rapi. Rupanya dia menguasai selimutnya sendirian. Pantas saja Suho kedinginan, apalagi dia tidurnya tepat di dekat jendela.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku yang tidur di dekat jendela," Yifan kemudian berguling ke arah jendela. Tak lupa menyisakan selimutnya untuk Suho.

Melihat hal itu, Suho tersenyum lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Tak lama, keduanya pun terlelap.

Yifan yang terlelap lebih dulu tanpa sadar merentangkan tangan kirinya ke bantal Suho. Sementara Suho yang walaupun sudah memejamkan matanya, masih bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dan akhirnya, kepala Suho dengan nyamannya berada diatas lengan kiri Yifan, membuat posisinya jadi menghadap ke tubuh Yifan. Sehingga tanpa mereka sadari, kini Suho dan Yifan tertidur dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan.

-0-

Hari yang panjang, bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kau bayangkan untuk bertemu sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba masuk dan mengusik hidupmu yang kau anggap tenang. Mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan awalnya. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi esok hari tidak ada yang tahu. Jadi, nikmati saja hidupmu.

* * *

TBC

Note:

Hai! Hello again, readers. Sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih karena chapter 1 dari ff ini ternyata banyak yang baca. Dan dapat 11 review, menurut aku itu udah termasuk banyak ya. Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-favorite dan follow.

Chapter 2 udah aku update nie. Gimana? Aku sih ga begitu yakin ya dengan chapter ini. Soalnya aku kesulitan nyari kata-kata yang enak buat dibaca. Apalagi, ff ini kan dari drama ya. Ternyata susah juga membawa adegan drama ke dalam bentuk tulisan seperti ini. Harapan aku sih, chapter ini ga begitu ngecewain readers ya. Tapi kalo pun readers ga begitu suka, gpp bilang aja. Kasih tau aku salahnya dimana, kurangnya apa. Tapi please, jangan bilang kurang panjang ya! Hehehe...

Ok, sekarang aku mau balesin review di chapter 1 ya...

Hanachoco : hai hana, makasih ya udah review. Ya begitulah Suho, orangnya ga bisa ditebak. Hehe... udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? Suho lagi travelling dan Beijing jadi destinasi terakhir sebelum balik ke Seoul. Review lagi ya...

Nurfadillah : hai Nurfadillah, makasih ya udah review dan bilang ceritanya seru. Chapter ini seru juga ga? Ehm, nc? *lirik rating* rating ff ini T lho. Kayaknya kamu salah paham ya, yang aku maksud rated 19+ tuh drama The Lover bukan ff ini. Hehe... ini termasuk cepet kan updatenya? Review lagi ya...

PikaaChuu : hai Pikaa, makasih udah review dan bilang yang bagus-bagus tentang ff ini. Hehe... segini udah panjang belum ya? Maaf ya di chapter ini juga belum ada konfliknya. Mungkin masih agak lama konfliknya, atau ya liat aja deh. hahaa... Tapi pasti ada konfliknya kok ntar. Tunggu aja. Review lagi ya...

Nonagrice : hai nonagrice, makasih udah review dan salam kenal juga. Wah, kamu sampe ngakak bacanya? Aku ga nyangka ff ini sampe bikin orang ngakak. Jadi terharu. Hahaa... pastinya hidup Yifan ga bakal tenang lagi dong. Suho bakal bikin "kacau" hidupnya Yifan. Suho emang ajaib orangnya *hihiii* maklum aja ya. Segini udah cukup panjang kan? Adegan M? Kita mainnya di T aja ya... hehee. Review lagi ya...

Ciandys : hai ciandys, makasih ya udah review. Emang lucu kok dramanya, apalagi Joontak couple tuh greget banget. Tapi ya agak geli-geli gimana gitu nontonnya. Hahaa. salam kenal juga! Review lagi ya...

Babyjunma : halo babyjunma, makasih udah review dan boleh banget kok panggil eonni. Aku juga berharap semoga ff ini seru. Tolong kasih aku semangat ya biar bisa bikin ff ini berjalan dengan seru! Review lagi ya...

Daebaektaeluv : hai *aku bingung mau panggil kamu apa*, makasih ya udah review. Siapa sih yang ga kangen sama Krisho? Hahaa... review lagi ya...

Rena chan : hai rena chan, makasih udah review. Suho suka sama yang bikin ff. Hahaa... *digampar Yifan dan readers* Suho suka kamarnya kok tapi kalo sama yang punya... liat aja ntar ya. Sekarang udah update! Review lagi ya...

AkaSunaSparKyu : hai AkaSuna, makasih lho udah review dan bilang suka sama ff ini. Semoga chapter 2 ini kamu suka juga ya. Iya, kamu bisa panggil aku eonnie. Salam kenal juga ya. Boleh kan minta reviewnya lagi? Review ya...

Whirlwind27 : hai *aku manggil kamu apa ya?* makasih reviewnya. Aku setuju tuh. Suho itu kecil, manis, aktif dan satu lagi, gemesin! Hahaa... emang tuh Yifan, cakep-cakep tapi jorok. Hihiii... ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi ya...

Wu Yong Joon : hai Wu Yong Joon, makasih reviewnya. Jalan cerita aslinya bukan punya aku, aku cuma *apa ya istilahnya?* nge-remake gitu. Ini udah aku update. Semoga suka ya. Makasih semangatnya. Review lagi boleh ya...

Sekali lagi makasih banget ya buat yang udah baca dan juga review.

Ya udah ya, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

ROOM 709

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Genre : Dangerous bromance, Humor

Disclaimer : Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan beserta cast lainnya milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensinya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama The Lover part Joonjae – Takuya.

Summary : Story about Wu Yifan and his new roommate from South Korea, Kim Joonmyeon. Based on The Lover drama, part Lee Joonjae – Takuya.

* * *

Satu minggu sudah, Yifan dan Suho tinggal bersama di kamar 709. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama Yifan membagi kamar apartemennya dengan pemuda dari Korea Selatan itu. Sekarang, mari kita lihat, apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

Kamar 709, 13:18 p.m.

Tuan Zhoumi siang ini sedang berkeliling mengecek apartemen. Saat melewati kamar apartemen 709, dia melihat pintu depannya terbuka dengan lebar. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kardus berukuran sedang –sepertinya sebuah paket- tergeletak begitu saja didepan pintu.

"Ckckck... ada-ada saja. Bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkan itu didepan pintu seperti itu?" keluhnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk paket tersebut.

Tuan Zhoumi akhirnya mengambil paket tersebut dan membawanya ke dalam kamar 709 yang dihuni Yifan tersebut.

"Permisi!" seru Tuan Zhoumi saat memasuki apartemen Yifan.

"Chogiyo!" seru Tuan Zhoumi sekali lagi. Kali ini dalam bahasa Korea, karena Tuan Zhoumi pikir mungkin saja Yifan sedang keluar dan hanya ada Suho di apartemen saat ini.

"Apa tidak ada orang disini?" tanyanya saat sudah sampai di ruang tengah.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tengah. Sepi sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

"Chogiyo?" kali ini Tuan Zhoumi menengok ke arah dapur. Sama saja. Sepi.

' _Kamar 709...'_ batinnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat saat mengantar Suho kemari seminggu yang lalu.

' _...adalah sebuah kamar dimana dua laki-laki hidup bersama.'_

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada orang disini?" Tuan Zhoumi benar-benar bingung. Kamar dengan pintu depan terbuka lebar, paket yang tergeletak begitu saja, tapi didalamnya malah sepi sekali.

"Ahh... Nggh... Ahh...," tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang mendesah.

Tuan Zhoumi sedikit tersentak mendengar suara desahan tersebut. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut. Ternyata suaranya berasal dari kamar mandi. Tuan Zhoumi pun berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk memastikan.

"Ahh... Hahh...,"

Suara desahan itu terdengar makin jelas. Tuan Zhoumi mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dilihatnya pintu kamar mandi tersebut sedikit terbuka. Berarti kamar mandi dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

Karena begitu penasaran, Tuan Zhoumi mendorong pintunya dengan pelan. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat siluet dua orang penghuni kamar ini sedang dalam posisi... err~ satu orang menungging dan dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang yang sedang menghentak-hentakkan badannya ke arah orang yang menungging tersebut.

Tuan Zhoumi terdiam sejenak memperhatikan siluet dua orang tersebut. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Tuan Zhoumi memutuskan untuk menyibak tirai kamar mandi tersebut.

Dan terlihat lah, dua orang pemuda beda negara tersebut yang sedang...

.

.

.

Menyikat kamar mandi?!

.

.

.

Suho dan Yifan yang sedang membersihkan kamar mandi, kompak menoleh ke arah Tuan Zhoumi saat tirai kamar mandi terbuka.

"Ada apa, paman?" tanya Yifan santai.

Yifan terlihat sedang menyikat dinding kamar mandi yang berlapis keramik berwarna putih dan coklat muda dengan posisi berdiri menyamping didalam bath tub. Tangan kirinya sibuk menyikat dinding sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" timpal Suho yang ternyata sedang menyikat pinggiran bath tub, masih dengan posisi menungging.

Tuan Zhoumi menghela nafas lega. Dia lalu tersenyum kecil, sembari merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak didalam hati.

"Ah, tidak. Ini, aku cuma bingung, dimana seharusnya aku meletakkan benda ini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk paket yang sedang dia pegang. Untung saja, saat ini dia masih membawa paket tersebut, jadi bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan deh.

Suho menatap paket yang dibawa oleh Tuan Zhoumi. "Oh, itu milik saya, Tuan," serunya. "Anda bisa meletakkannya di ruang tamu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang tengah yang memang berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu juga.

"Ghamsahamnida!" kata Suho sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Tuan Zhoumi.

"O-oke... ghamsahamnida," kata Tuan Zhoumi menirukan ucapan terima kasih Suho barusan. Lalu ia segera berbalik meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menaruh paket milik Suho di meja ruang tengah.

"Apa sih yang mereka berdua lakukan?" gumam Tuan Zhoumi setelah meletakkan paket Suho.

Tuan Zhoumi kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, "Ayo, jangan berpikir tentang hal itu," ujarnya lalu segera melangkah ke pintu depan, dia masih harus berkeliling apartemen lagi.

-0-

Ruang tengah kamar 709, 16:33 p.m.

Sore yang sejuk di sekitar Beijing, dihabiskan Yifan dengan bermain sepak bola. Di ruang tengah kamar apartemennya. Ya, Yifan main sepak bolanya di depan tivi flatnya alias bermain game.

Dia tampak asyik memainkan stick game-nya. Hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama seminggu.

"Yifan, kau suka yang mana?" tanya Suho mendekati Yifan sambil membuka-buka buku resep masakan khas Korea Selatan miliknya. Suho memang berencana akan memasak masakan Korea Selatan untuk makan malam mereka kali ini.

"Oh? Kau sedang main sepak bola?" seru Suho saat melihat Yifan yang masih asyik memainkan stick game-nya sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Suho tadi. Yifan yang akhirnya sadar dengan keberadaan Suho hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tivi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka main ini,"

"Aku sering kok main ini," ujar Yifan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tivi.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga suka main ini. Aku lumayan jago lho," ucap Suho. "Mau main satu putaran denganku?" kemudian dia memperhatikan pakaian yang sedang dia kenakan saat ini.

"Sebentar ya, Yifan," tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Yifan, Suho langsung melesat menuju kamar mereka. Yeah, sejak Suho meminta tidur bersama, akhirnya Yifan mengijinkan Suho untuk tidur disana selama seterusnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Suho kembali ke ruang tengah dengan err~ memakai jersey sepak bola dan sebuah stick game ditangannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bermain ini," Yifan melongo melihat penampilan Suho sekarang. Suho dengan percaya diri memamerkan jersey timnas Korea Selatan dihadapan Yifan bak seorang model. Kaos merah lengkap dengan bendera dan lambang timnas Korea Selatan menempel di dada kirinya, celana pendek berwarna dominan biru dan tidak lupa kaos kaki merah selutut dengan indahnya membungkus kaki Suho.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Suho mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yifan. Yifan yang tadinya duduk di tengah-tengah lantai, jadi bergeser akibat ulah Suho yang duduk dengan seenaknya.

"Apa kau mau taruhan?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Bagi yang menang, keinginannya akan dikabulkan. Bagaimana?" jelasnya.

"Keinginan?"

"Oke, kita mulai!" tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Yifan, Suho memulai permainan. Sementara Yifan hanya menatap Suho dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Permainan pun dimulai. Layar menunjukkan suasana pertandingan yang digelar di Wembley Stadium antara Korea Selatan vs China. Dan keduanya kini sibuk memainkan stick game masing-masing.

"Go, go, go. Pindah!" serunya saat para pemain dari tim yang dimainkannya sedang menggiring bola menuju gawang tim Yifan.

"Aiish... aku gagal," geramnya ketika pemainnya gagal mencetak gol.

Dan sekarang giliran para pemain dari tim Yifan yang menguasai bola. Keadaan pun berubah. Tim Yifan melakukan serangan balik dan...

"Oh, sensasional!" seru komentator pertandingan dengan lantang. Tim Yifan berhasil mencetak gol.

"Bagus!" ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sial, aku gagal," geram Suho tidak suka. Yifan yang mendengarnya menatap Suho tidak percaya, rupanya dia bisa mengumpat juga.

"Jika kau menang, apa yang kamu inginkan, Yifan?" tanya Suho di tengah-tengah permainan mereka.

"Aku belum memikirkannya," jawab Yifan.

"Kalau aku, aku ingin kita bersikap akrab. Usia kita kan sama. Itu artinya kita bisa menjadi teman. Sebagai teman, seharusnya kita bersikap akrab dan santai tanpa ada kecanggungan. Begitu kan?" ujar Suho menjelaskan keinginannya.

"Benar itu," kata Yifan, membenarkan penjelasan Suho.

"Jujur saja, aku malu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan orang baru, jadi bukan maksudku membuat orang lain menjadi canggung dan merasa tidak nyaman," tambahnya. Yifan mengerti, Suho meminta seperti itu mungkin karena dirinya yang tidak mudah beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Dan juga, mengingat beberapa kali mereka pernah terjebak dalam suasana canggung.

"Aish... sialan," Yifan kembali menoleh ke arah Suho. Dia bahkan belum menang, tapi bisa mengumpat dengan santai begitu.

"Mengumpat sedikit...," gumam Yifan dengan masih menatap Suho.

"Oh, sh*t. Kenapa tombolnya susah sekali, aku jadi kehilangan bola lagi nih,"

Yifan menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya dengan tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah dengan orang yang mengeluarkan ucapan kasar atau mengumpat. Karena dirinya juga sering mengumpat. Tapi siapa sih yang masih bisa bersikap biasa saja kalau mendengar orang mengumpat berkali-kali? Apalagi orang itu mengumpat tepat di telingamu.

"EHM!"

"Oh, apa kau mendengarku? Jangan diperhatikan. Abaikan saja," kata Suho lalu kembali memainkan stick game-nya dengan serius.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikannya? Aku mendengar semuanya," lirih Yifan.

Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum, "Jadi, kau meminta seperti ini ya?".

"Apa?" tanya Suho sambil menoleh sekilas.

"Bersikap akrab, aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau saling mengumpat juga termasuk," jawab Yifan sambil melirik Suho lalu menyeringai.

' _Anak ini menarik juga,'_ batinnya.

Suho masih asyik memainkan stick game-nya. Sementara Yifan kini sudah tampak tidak fokus. Pikirannya melayang ke saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Suho. Dia pikir Suho itu laki-laki yang tidak macam-macam. Ya, meskipun kadang bertingkah aneh tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Suho memiliki kepribadian yang menarik.

"Oh, apa tadi kau bilang? Mengumpat? Ah, tunggu dulu," ucap Suho saat dirinya berhasil mencerna kata-kata Yifan tadi.

"Aku memang punya kebiasaan mengumpat kalau sedang bermain game. Apalagi kalau satu lawan satu begini. Aku jadi cerewet dan selalu mengeluarkan umpatan. Makanya sekarang teman-temanku tidak ada yang mau main bersamaku. Karena aku sangat berisik," jelasnya.

"Tapi masalah keinginanku tadi, ya tidak sampai saling mengumpat juga. Aku tidak bisa mengumpat begitu saja. Aku hanya melakukannya saat bermain game," Yifan tertegun mendengar perkataan Suho. Sepertinya dia akan menarik kata-katanya tentang Suho yang menurutnya menarik.

Tiba-tiba layar monitor menampilkan data statistik pertandingan. Rupanya permainan telah selesai. Skor akhir menunjukkan 2-1 untuk kemenangan tim Korea Selatan.

"Itu saja! Ah, aku menang! Hahahaaaa," Suho berteriak dengan girang. Sedangkan Yifan, masih terdiam.

"Jadi, Yifan. Berhubung aku yang menang, mari kita bersikap dengan akrab mulai sekarang. Dan kalau kau mau berbicara kasar atau mengumpat didepanku, terserah saja. Kau tidak perlu _jaim_ lagi," ucap Suho sambil merangkul bahu Yifan.

"Kau ternyata asyik juga, kita harus sering-sering bermain game bersama," Yifan hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil mengiyakan ajakan Suho.

"Lain kali, kau juga harus memakai jersey timnas China," kata Suho sambil menunjuk jersey seperti yang dia pakai.

"Tapi aku tidak punya jersey China,"

"Masa kau tidak punya? Harus punya dong. Nanti aku akan membawamu ke toko olahraga. Kau harus beli satu, biar lebih seru nanti main game-nya. Ok?" kali ini Yifan hanya menunjukkan cengiran kecil sebagai jawaban.

' _Anak ini benar-benar aneh,'_

-0-

Kamar tidur Yifan, 23:01 p.m.

Yifan sedang duduk santai bersandar di tempat tidur sambil menonton video pertandingan bulungtangkis antara ganda putra China melawan ganda putra dari Indonesia di smartphone-nya.

Dia tampak begitu menikmati pertandingan antara dua raksasa bulutangkis Asia itu. Saat ini, pemain China sedang meladeni serangan dari pemain Indonesia dengan _rely_ yang begitu panjang. Kedua pasangan tidak ada yang mengalah sehingga suasana pertandingan menjadi tegang.

 _Ting!_

Tiba-tiba smartphone Yifan menampilkan sebuah pemberitahuan baru. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"Ah, lagi seru juga. Siapa sih yang kirim pesan?" gerutu Yifan, namun dia tetap membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

Pesan itu hanya berisi sebuah link dari situs berbagi video terbesar di China.

"Apa ini?" Yifan kemudian membuka link video tersebut.

Tampaklah 6 orang wanita cantik sedang menari-nari dengan balutan kostum sailor berwarna putih yang seksi. Alunan musik dengan beat yang ceria mengiringi penampilan 6 wanita tersebut.

 _hilkkeumhilkkeum wae jakku chyeodabwa  
neohante jakkuman nae nuni ga  
na gajgo jangnanman chiji jom ma  
nae eolguri ppalgaejyeo  
neoman bomyeon eojireowo _

_hesgallyeo kki buriji ma  
da almyeonseo moreun cheok haji ma  
na simgakhae maennal saenggakhae  
amuraedo saranginga bwa_

"Woah, seksi juga. Siapa mereka?" gumam Yifan, mengagumi penampilan wanita-wanita yang ternyata adalah sebuah girl group yang sedang tampil di sebuah program musik.

 _neol wihan noraereul bureugo sipeo  
neol wihae gitareul chyeojugo sipeo  
bunwigi joheun i bame  
Party Tonight (So good)_

Yifan tampak menikmati penampilan dari girl group tersebut. Dia mengeratkan tangannya pada selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya ketika melihat girl group itu meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka dengan gerakan yang seksi.

"Yifan! Aku bosan!" di tengah-tengah acara mengagumi penampilan seksi girl group yang Yifan tidak tahu namanya, tiba-tiba Suho masuk ke dalam kamar sambil berteriak dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Hah?" Yifan terkejut dengan Suho yang tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja ke kamar. Dia langsung menyembunyikan smartphone-nya dibawah selimut dan bersikap seolah tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa sebelumnya.

 _wo wei ni fengkuang wo wei ni fengkuang  
ni wufa xiangxiang shengming zhong meiyou ni  
wo wei ni fengkuang meitian xiang ni  
wo xiang xiang peizhe ni ai_

"Oh, suara apa ini?" tanya Suho saat telinganya menangkap suara musik yang samar-samar didengarnya. Rupanya, Yifan tidak sempat mematikan videonya. Suho yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar akhirnya berjalan mendekati Yifan di tempat tidur.

"Aku sepertinya familiar dengan musik-musik seperti ini. Ah, jangan-jangan... Yifan, kau sedang menonton video musik kpop, ya?" tebaknya, namun Yifan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak nonton apa-apa. Kpop saja aku tidak tahu," sangkal Yifan.

"Jangan bohong," seru Suho tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yifan.

 _Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
wo wei ni fengkuang  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh _

"Tuh, kan. Aku seperti pernah mendengar suara yang menyanyikan lagu ini. Sini, aku lihat," kata Suho lalu dia membuka selimut dan mengambil smartphone milik Yifan.

Diperhatikannya girl group yang masih dengan lincahnya menari sambil menyanyi di video itu.

"Ini kan T-Ara. Apanya yang tidak tahu kpop?" ujar Suho lalu dengan santainya menyenderkan badannya di lengan kiri Yifan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga suka kpop. Pilihanmu bagus lagi. Walau image mereka di Korea buruk, tetap saja mereka cantik dan seksi. Hmm, sepertinya aku menggangu waktu kesenanganmu," Yifan lalu merebut smartphone-nya dari tangan Suho. Suho pun kembali menegakkan badannya lalu duduk menghadap Yifan.

"Aku menonton video ini bukan karena aku suka. Temanku mengirimiku pesan yang isinya link video ini. Karena aku penasaran ya sudah aku klik saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau...,"

"Ya ampun, Yifan. Ini kan cuma video musik. Lagipula kalau kau memang suka ya sudah. Tidak masalah," potong Suho. Dia gemas dengan sifat Yifan yang tertutup begini. Kalau bukan Suho duluan yang bertanya atau memergoki Yifan sedang melakukan sesuatu, sampai kapan pun juga Yifan tidak akan bercerita apa-apa padanya.

"Kau paling suka siapa di T-ara? Jiyeon, Eunjung, Hyomin? Atau kau tahu member grup lain. Suzy, Yoona, Krystal?" tanya Suho sambil menyebutkan nama-nama idol kpop yang dia tahu.

"Ya, aku kadang tahu wajah mereka tapi aku tidak yakin dengan nama-namanya," nah, ketahuan kan. Diam-diam Yifan tahu idol-idol populer kpop.

"Ah, benar. Kau kan tidak bisa bahasa Korea dan tidak tahu budayanya juga kan? Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau memahaminya?"

"Itu...,"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu sesuatu tentang Korea hari ini? Agar kau punya wawasan lebih tentang Korea dan bisa menikmati acara-acara girl grup kpop yang kau tonton," tawar Suho yang seperti biasa, hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran kecil dari Yifan.

-0-

Suho terlihat sibuk mengotak-atik laptop Yifan di atas tempat tidur. Yifan yang duduk disebelahnya hanya pasrah saja, membiarkan Suho melakukan sesuatu sesuka dia.

"Nah, akhirnya ketemu!" seru Suho saat mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan dari mengotak-atik laptop Yifan.

"Karena kamu suka idol grup, aku akan mengajarimu keahlian yang dimiliki oleh hampir seluruh idol. Baik idol perempuan ataupun laki-laki,"

"Keahlian apa?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Itu," tunjuk Suho pada layar laptop Yifan.

Matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Suho. Dilihatnya sebuah video yang menampilkan potongan-potongan rekaman dimana berbagai idol kpop sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan dan mimik wajah yang lucu.

"Apa itu? Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Yifan saat matanya kembali mengarah ke Suho.

"Itu namanya aegyo," jawab Suho dengan mantap.

"Aegi... apa?" ulang Yifan namun dengan pengucapan yang salah.

Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan aegi, Yifan. Tapi, aegyo. Aegyo itu artinya tingkah laku yang imut dan menggemaskan. Idol biasanya melakukan aegyo sebagai bentuk fanservice dan selalu sukses menarik perhatian fans. Seperti itu," jelas Suho. "Nah, sekarang coba kau ucapkan lagi dengan benar. Ae-gyo," ucap Suho dengan mengeja kata aegyo agar bisa diucapkan dengan mudah oleh Yifan.

"Ae-gyo," ulang Yifan, kali ini pengucapannya persis seperti yang Suho contohkan.

"Bagus," puji Suho sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nah, sekarang gerakannya. Gerakan dasarnya sangat mudah. Semua orang bisa melakukannya, termasuk kau, Yifan," tunjuk Suho tepat di hidung Yifan.

"Aku?"

"Iya. Seperti, manyun, menggembungkan pipi atau tersenyum manis sampai matamu membentuk eye-smile," kata Suho sambil memperagakan satu persatu aegyo yang disebutkannya tadi.

Tanpa sadar Yifan merasa gemas dengan aegyo Suho sampai-sampai matanya tidak berkedip sekalipun.

"Coba kau praktekkan!" seru Suho mengejutkan Yifan yang masih merasa gemas dengan aegyo Suho.

"A-apa?!"

"Yang aku contohkan tadi, Yifan. Basic aegyo,"

"Ba-baiklah," Yifan pun segera mempraktekkan apa yang Suho sebut sebagai basic aegyo tadi.

Namun sayang, sepertinya hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi Suho. Karena sedetik kemudian, Suho sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pffft... Hahahahaha," Suho tertawa dengan keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Yifan heran.

"Dibanding imut, wajahmu itu malah jadi mirip dengan angry bird! Hahaha...," kata Suho saat mengingat ekspresi wajah Yifan saat memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yiifan meringis mendengar perkataan Suho tadi. Benarkah wajahnya jadi mirip angry bird tadi? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, berarti aku tidak bisa aegyo,"

"Apa? Hahaha," Suho masih saja tertawa. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Walau dengan basic aegyo kau gagal, tapi coba dulu aegyo yang lainnya. Siapa tahu kali ini berhasil," cegah Suho saat melihat Yifan mau menyerah. Dia lalu segera mencari video lainnya.

"Nah, lihat yang ini," kali ini Suho memperlihatkan sebuah video dimana seorang idol laki-laki yang berwajah imut sedang ber-aegyo.

"Coba kau lakukan seperti dia. Gembungkan pipimu lalu kepalkan kedua tanganmu dan taruh di pipi, gerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah sambil berkata _'bbuing bbuing'_. Begitu," ujar Suho sambil memperagakan aegyo tersebut.

Dengan ragu, Yifan kembali mengikuti Suho. Kedua tangannya terkepal lalu dia tempelkan di pipi, sesuai dengan instruksi Suho tadi. Dia melirik Suho sebentar, seolah ingin berkata, _'apa aku harus melakukannya?'_. Seakan mengerti, Suho langsung mengangguk dengan mantap sambil tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya, Yifan menggerakkan tangannya dengan pelan lalu...

"Bbuing... bbuing...,"

"AHAHAHAHAA...," meledaklah tawa Suho. Malah lebih keras dari yang tadi. Yifan jadi langsung cemberut melihat reaksi Suho. Dia sih sudah menyangka kalau hasilnya akan lebih parah dari yang pertama. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya karena melihat Suho yang begitu antusias mengajarinya aegyo.

"Aigo, Yifan... harusnya kau mangucapkannya dengan suara yang imut. Jangan seperti itu, nanti kau malah membuat orang takut," Ya, tadi Yifan mengucapkan _'bbuing bbuing'_ dengan suaranya yang rendah itu. Sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan yang menggemaskan. Malah mengerikan.

"Takut? Tapi tadi kau malah tertawa," Yifan benar-benar bingung dengan Suho. Ucapannya tidak sesuai dengan reaksinya.

"Hmmppfft... Oh, itu tadi karena ekspresi wajahmu lucu sekali. Sangat tidak cocok dengan suaramu. Makanya aku tertawa. Hahaaa," jelas Suho, masih belum berhenti tertawa juga.

Yifan menghela nafas pelan.

"Oke, oke, sudah. Sekarang kita coba yang lainnya ya. Kali ini, pout-kan bibirmu, bentuk jarimu menjadi tanda peace, tempelkan disamping kepalamu lalu...,"

"HENTIKAN, AKU SUDAH MENGERTI!" tiba-tiba Yifan berteriak sambil membekap mulut Suho. Saking cepatnya gerakan Yifan, badan Suho sampai membentur sandaran tempat tidur.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, mata mereka masih menatap satu sama lain. Sadar dengan tindakannya barusan, Yifan perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Suho. Sementara Suho yang masih terkejut juga perlahan menegakkan kembali badannya.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Dia tidak sanggup menatap Suho sekarang. Entah karena apa. Yang jelas, dia begitu canggung saat ini. Sedangkan Suho hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia bingung.

"Uhm, Yifan. Sekarang kau tahu salah satu trend populer di Korea," ujar Suho mencoba memecah keheningan yang begitu canggung ini. Yifan hanya terdiam, membiarkan Suho meneruskan bicaranya.

"Aku kira kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Makanya aku mencoba mengajarimu sesuatu. Tapi, aku kau berpura-pura tidak tahu?" tanya Suho sambil menoleh ke arah Yifan.

"Bukan begitu, tapi...," jawab Yifan yang kali ini sedang menunduk, masih belum mau menatap Suho.

"Ah, sudah lewat tengah malam," seru Suho tiba-tiba. "Sebaiknya kita segera tidur," lanjutnya sambil membereskan laptop Yifan lalu menaruhnya di rak buku di sebelah tempat tidur.

Yifan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Dia memperhatikan Suho yang kini berjalan ke arah saklar lampu lalu mematikannya. Lalu Suho kembali dan membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tadi hanya tergeletak di tepi tempat tidur.

Suho sempat menyunggingkan senyum kepada Yifan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Yifan yang tadi masih bisa melihat senyuman Suho melalui sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kamarnya, akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Dia pun segera memasukkan badannya ke dalam selimut dan menyusul Suho ke alam mimpi.

Selamat tidur, Yifan dan Suho.

* * *

TBC

Note:

Annyeong, semuanya! Sudah panjang, kan?! Iya kan?! Hahaha... akhirnya chapter 3 kelar juga. Harusnya ini udah selesai kemarin dan di publish malemnya. Tapi mentok banget di part terakhir akhirnya aku jadi males deh. Hehe, maaf malah curcol.

Btw, gimana part yang ngajarin aegyo? Garing ga sih? Aku tuh bingung sama part yang ini soalnya kan beda banget sama adegan dramanya. Adegan aslinya ga begitu lho, bukan ngajarin aegyo tapi... ah udah lah ya, jangan diceritain. Heheee...

Oya, masih ada yang nanya aku pake drama apa buat bahan ff ini ya? Padahal udah aku sebutin di summary lho. Ok, aku jelasin lagi aja ya. Judul dramanya tuh 'The Lover', tayangnya di channel Mnet dari bulan april sampai juni 2015. Masih baru banget dramanya. The Lover itu omnibus drama, jadi ada 4 cerita dengan 4 pasangan sebagai tokoh utamanya. 3 pasangan itu straight (cewe sama cowo) dan 1 pasangan lagi yang menjurus ke yaoi karena cowo sama cowo. Di peranin sama aktor Lee Jaejoon dan idol-aktor Cross Gene Takuya. Pasangan ini favoritnya penonton The Lover lho, ehm, termasuk aku.

Oke, udah jelas ya? Sekarang aku bales-balesin review dari kalian.

 **AkaSunaSparKyu** : udah panjang kan sekarang? Hehe. Waduh, ngenes banget ya Yifan? Tapi udah aku kasih kok *tunjuk Suho*. Maaf update-nya ga kilat, malah telat. Hehe. Review lagi ya...

 **nonagrice** :Suho emang unyuuu. Dia masih unyu juga ga di chapter ini? Aduh, ada lagi yang komplain kurang panjang. Hehe... sekarang udah panjang banget kan? Makasih reviewnya... review lagi ya.

 **daebaektaeluv** : hai Luv! *duh, panggilannya lucu banget* oh, sweet ya ffnya? Makasih ya... nih, udah di update. Aku kelarin yang ini aja dulu ya, new story-nya kapan-kapan. Hehe. Review lagi ya.

 **whirlwind27** : wah, bacanya pas masih dikelas? Gpp, teriak aja biar heboh kelasnya. Hihiii... makasih ya, review lagi dong. ^^

 **babyjunma** : halo... ini udah panjang belum? Hehe... makasih semangatnya. Review lagi ya...

 **Nurfadillah** : udah update sekarang! Siapa coba yang ga gemes sama Krisho? Hehe... kissing? Hmm, ditunggu aja ya. Review lagi dong...

 **doubleAA10** : wah, senangnya ada reviewer baru. Makasih ya udah baca, review dan suka sama ff ini. ^^ hahaha, emang ya, ga ada kerjaan banget ngendusin celana dalam sendiri. Hayo, mikir apa tuh? Hahaha... udah aku jelasin ya tentang dramanya. Review lagi ya...

 **hanachoco** : beneran memuaskan? Makasih ya... kalo disini feel krishonya udah kerasa belum? Aku sebenernya bukan orang yang humoris tapi aku akan usahain ya. Maaf update-nya telat, buat next chap aku usahain cepet deh. Makasih. Review lagi ya...

 **HamsterXiumin** : hai, makasih udah review di chapter 1 dan 2. Tentang dramanya udah aku jelasin dikit ya. Kalo mau nonton juga boleh. Udah bertebaran linknya, cari aja. Nah, aku ga bisa jawab tuh. Nanti ketahuan dong endingnya. Adegan ekhem2? Kalo nyerempet-nyerempet sih ada kali ya... hehe. Review lagi ya.

 **PChuu** : ini PikaaChuu kan? Sekarang udah lebih panjang lagi lho... hehe. Tentang dramanya udah aku jelasin dikit ya. Makasih. Review lagi ya...

 **Ve Amilla** : hehehe, romantis ya? Nah, ini kelanjutannya. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya...

 **Raemyeon** : hai! Senangnya ketemu sama Krisho shipper lagi. *virtual hug* makasih banget pujian dan sarannya. Chapter ini aku bikin sampe 21 lembar lho. Makasih review dan semangatnya. Review lagi ya...

Oh ya, ada yang kelupaan. Tadi ada T-ara ya sebagai cameo di chapter ini. Dan lagunya itu judulnya So Crazy (chinese ver.). aku pake T-ara soalnya yang aku tahu mereka terkenal banget di China.

Udah itu aja tambahannya. Makasih ya semuanya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

ROOM 709

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Genre : Dangerous bromance, Humor

Disclaimer : Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan beserta cast lainnya milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensinya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama The Lover part Joonjae – Takuya.

Summary : Story about Wu Yifan and his new roommate from South Korea, Kim Joonmyeon. Based on The Lover drama, part Lee Joonjae – Takuya.

* * *

' _Karena ada begitu banyak hal yang aku habiskan sendiri, aku merasa canggung memikirkan tentang seperti apa seseorang yang tepat di sampingku._

 _Kami, yang baru saja mulai hidup dengan satu sama lain, sedang berdiri di tepi antara main-main dan serius.'_

-Yifan-

-0-

Ruang tengah kamar 709, 20:38 p.m.

"Hahahahaa...,"

Malam yang cerah di awal musim panas, terdengar tawa lepas di sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh dua pemuda sebaya berbeda negara.

"Hahahaaa... aigo, lucu sekali," ujar Suho yang tertawa lepas sambil memeluk erat bantal sofa di perutnya.

Yifan keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju cermin besar yang diletakkan di samping dinding yang memisahkan antara ruang tengah dan dapur. Penampilannya berbeda sekali, setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan kemeja putih yang membalut badannya. Celana bahan yang warnanya senada dengan jasnya dan dasi hitam yang masih sibuk di utak-atik oleh tangannya.

Suho yang melihat Yifan berjalan menuju cermin, terlihat heran. Tentu saja, sehari-hari dia biasa melihat Yifan hanya memakai kaos dengan celana pendek atau celana training. Namun kali ini dia melihat Yifan memakai setelan jas yang begitu formal. Ada apa ya?

"Yifan, kenapa kamu memakai setelan seperti itu?" tanya Suho yang masih memperhatikan Yifan yang sedang mencoba memasang dasi.

"Aku ada wawancara kerja besok. Jadi sekarang aku mau mencobanya," jawab Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin dan dasinya.

"Wah, besok berarti jadi hari yang benar-benar penting bagimu, ya? Fighting!" ujar Suho sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke udara, memberi semangat untuk Yifan yang ternyata akan menghadiri wawancara kerja besok.

Yifan yang tadi sibuk dengan dasinya, menoleh ke arah Suho saat mendengar ucapan semangat darinya. Dia tersenyum dengan tulus untuk Suho sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Hahahahaaa," Yifan menoleh ke arah televisi saat Suho kembali tertawa. Oh, ternyata Suho sedang menonton acara komedi. Pantas saja dia terus tertawa sejak hampir setengah jam yang lalu.

Tanpa pandangan berminat pada acara komedi yang ditonton Suho, Yifan kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada dasi yang dari tadi tidak juga selesai dia pasang.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya dasi itu selesai juga dia pasang. Namun, sepertinya Yifan tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Dia pun menarik lagi dasi yang sudah tersimpul itu. Dan mencoba lagi dari awal.

Suho menoleh ke arah Yifan saat televisi sedang menayangkan iklan. Dilihatnya Yifan yang tampak kesulitan dalam memasang dasinya. Suho menghela nafas pelan lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Yifan.

"Berikan padaku," kata Suho sambil menarik lengan Yifan lalu membawanya bersandar pada dinding.

"Kapan kau akan menyelesaikannya kalau kau melakukannya selama itu?" tangan Suho kini mengambil alih dasi Yifan. Dilepasnya simpulan dasi yang berantakan itu sehingga dasi siap untuk disimpul dengan lebih rapi ala Suho.

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri," ujar Yifan sambil menahan tangan Suho.

"Lalu sampai kapan selesainya? Apa nanti kamu mau mengeluh karena kamu tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik? Sudah, lebih baik aku saja yang melakukannya untukmu," bantah Suho lalu dia mulai memasang dasi Yifan dengan serius.

Yifan terdiam menatap Suho yang kini sibuk dengan dasinya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini. Bahkan tangannya yang tadi mencoba menahan tangan Suho masih melayang di udara seperti itu.

Matanya turun ke arah tangan Suho yang hampir selesai memasang dasinya. Lalu mengarah ke wajah Suho yang ekspresinya begitu serius. Diperhatikannya setiap detil dari wajah Suho. Rambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, bulu matanya yang lentik, lalu bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah. Kadang Yifan heran, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki tampak begitu manis? Ya, seperti Suho ini.

Dan akhirnya dasi Yifan selesai dipasang. Namun, entah apa yang dipikirkan Yifan. Lagi-lagi, tangannya menahan tangan Suho yang sedang merapikan ikatan simpul dasinya.

"Aku bilang aku akan...,"

 _BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba Suho memukul dinding dengan telapak tangan kirinya sambil menarik dasi Yifan sampai kepalanya menunduk sehingga memudahkan Suho untuk menatap langsung matanya. Yifan yang terkejut, tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan. Matanya kini menatap balik mata Suho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suho yang sibuk menatap mata Yifan tidak langsung menjawab. Membuat Yifan menjadi benar-benar gugup sekaligus bingung.

"Jika aku perhatikan lebih dekat, Yifan, kau tampak benar-benar membosankan," Ucap Suho akhirnya membuka suara. Sementara Yifan, masih tampak terkejut dan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Suho tadi.

Suho menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi masih menempel di dinding dengan tidak meninggalkan tatapannya di mata Yifan. Lalu dia menarik badannya sedikit menjauh dari Yifan. Yifan pun, hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menarik nafas. Sungguh, dia kesulitan bernafas tadi.

"Paku yang muncul di dinding itu telah menggangguku sejak hari pertama," keluh Suho sambil menatap dinding didepannya. Apa? Paku? "Aku merasa lega sekarang," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lega.

Yifan yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasi ini, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dinding yang dipukul Suho tadi. Tampaklah sebuah paku yang menancap dengan indahnya di dinding. Yeah, memang benar-benar ada paku disitu.

Yifan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Suho yang tengah mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau menekan pakunya dengan tanganmu?"

"Tanganku lebih kuat dari pada yang terlihat," kata Suho sambil menatap telapak tangannya. Lalu dia menunjukkan telapak tangan kirinya ke wajah Yifan.

"Lihat ini. Tidak ada yang salah, kan?" setelah puas menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang baik-baik saja pada Yifan, Suho perlahan beranjak dari sana.

Yifan terdiam. Dia benar-benar terkejut, bingung dan tidak mengerti. Tingkah Suho kali ini di luar dugaannya. Membantunya memasang dasi, mengatakan dirinya membosankan, dan berakhir dengan membicarakan paku?

"Tunggu!" Yifan menarik pergelangan tangan Suho dan mendorong tubuh mungilnya bersandar di dinding.

 _BRAK!_

Sama seperti yang Suho lakukan padanya, Yifan memukul dinding dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ditatapnya Suho yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Apa kau bermain-main denganku sekarang?" tanya Yifan dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" bukannya menjawab, Suho malah balik bertanya dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Suho, Yifan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho. Matanya terfokus pada bibir mungil Suho. Sementara Suho tidak melepas pandangannya pada mata Yifan. Namun, melihat wajah Yifan yang semakin dekat, Suho tidak dapat menutupi kegugupannya dengan kembali mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Yifan berhenti dan kembali terdiam. Suho berusaha untuk tetap tenang namun ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Yifan menerpa wajahnya, dia tidak yakin bisa bersikap tenang.

Yifan menurunkan tangannya dari dinding dan menarik wajahnya menjauhi wajah Suho. Ditegakkannya kembali badannya namun matanya tetap terpaku pada Suho.

"Ada satu disini juga," ujarnya sambil menatap dinding yang dipukul oleh tangannya tadi. Suho pun melirik ke arah dinding tersebut. Ternyata ada paku juga disitu.

"Disini dan disini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk satu persatu paku yang menancap di atas kepala Suho lalu segera pergi kembali menuju kamar. Oh, rupanya paku-paku itu memang sudah tertancap di dinding sejak awal. Lalu, apanya yang mengganggu Suho?

Suho yang juga melihat paku-paku yang ditunjuk Yifan tadi merasa _shock_. Wajahnya seketika berubah pucat. Saat Yifan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, tubuh Suho menjadi lemas dan perlahan tubuhnya pun merosot ke lantai.

-0-

Yifan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar. Suasana kamar yang terlihat remang karena hanya disinari oleh lampu tidur, tidak dapat menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang masih terlihat _shock_. Entahlah, walaupun tadi dia bisa terlihat tenang didepan Suho tapi kejadian yang dialaminya tadi terasa begitu cepat. Sehingga hanya rasa terkejut yang bisa dia rasakan.

"Haah... aku sangat terkejut," lirihnya pelan.

"Apakah aku satu-satunya yang merasa aneh?" tanya Yifan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdebar.

Yifan lalu berjongkok dengan masih bersandar pada pintu kamar. Menghela nafas pelan kemudian mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

-0-

' _Aku tiba-tiba jadi penasaran tentang seperti apa akhir hubungan kita akan terlihat.'_

-Yifan-

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Kamar 709, 10:49 a.m.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Permisi! Aku dari kamar 510, dan mereka bilang kepadaku bahwa kiriman kami tiba disini karena kesalahan. Apa ada orang di rumah?" seru seorang pria berkacamata saat memasuki kamar apartemen Yifan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka tadi.

Saat berada di ruang tengah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan namun dia tidak menemukan satu orang pun disitu.

"Permisi?" serunya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Aneh sekali, padahal pintu apartemen terbuka tapi malah tidak ada orang.

Pria tersebut kembali melihat-lihat ruangan, sepi sekali. Saat langkahnya sampai di meja, tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan pada beberapa bungkusan yang berserakan di atasnya.

Dilihatnya dengan seksama bungkusan-bungkusan kecil berwarna-warni dari suatu produk yang telah terbuka. Matanya membesar saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah bungkusan dari...

" _Astaga, kenapa ada begitu banyak kondom disini?"_ batinnya masih sambil memperhatikan bungkusan produk yang dikiranya kondom tersebut.

" _Tunggu. Aku mendengar ada dua orang pemuda yang tinggal disini,"_ pria itu terkejut saat menyadari siapa penghuni kamar apartemen ini. Diperhatikannya kembali bungkusan-bungkusan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Eunghh... hahh... hahhh...," pria itu tersentak saat mendengar suara-suara aneh. Kepalanya berputar mencari dimana arah suara itu berasal.

Matanya kembali membesar saat melihat bayangan samar yang terpantul di dinding dekat pintu kamar tidur. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arah bungkusan-bungkusan 'kondom' itu.

"Ahh! Ahh! Hahhh...,"

Pria itu membekap mulutnya sendiri saat pikirannya tengah menduga apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh para penghuni kamar ini.

"Permisi," pria itu membalikkan badannya saat mendengar seseorang menyapanya.

Pria yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jeans berwarna biru itu memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat ada dua orang yang berbeda tinggi badan berjalan ke arah dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yifan pada pria berkacamata yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Eh?"

Pria itu nampak salah tingkah, apalagi setelah melihat penampilan Yifan dan Suho yang err~ sangat berantakan. Tubuh kedua pemuda itu dibanjiri oleh keringat bahkan kaos abu-abu tanpa lengan yang dipakai oleh Suho terlihat sangat basah dibagian dadanya. Wajah keduanya pun tampak kelelahan seperti habis melakukan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga. Terutama Suho yang tampak kesulitan mengambil nafas karena daritadi dia hanya terdiam dan sibuk mengambil nafas.

"Na-namaku Zhang Yixing. Aku tinggal di kamar 510, dan aku diberitahu bahwa kirimanku tiba disini karena kesalahan, tapi aku pikir aku salah paham," kata pria yang bernama Zhang Yixing tersebut menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke kamar 709.

Setelah menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, Yixing langsung membungkuk untuk berpamitan lalu segera pergi dari sana. Dia tampak tidak nyaman dengan Yifan dan Suho yang dipikirnya tengah melakukan yang 'iya-iya'.

"Ah, kiriman yang itu ya? Ada disini. Sebentar saya ambilkan," cegah Suho saat melihat Yixing yang hendak pergi. Dia segera mengambil kiriman pria itu yang dia letakkan di rak televisi. Lalu menyodorkan kiriman itu pada pemiliknya.

"Ah iya, terima kasih," ucap Yixing sambil menerima kiriman berbentuk kotak berwarna coklat yang kira-kira seukuran dengan kotak sepatu.

Setelah mendapatkan kirimannya, Yixing berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, baru satu langkah, kakinya malah menginjak sesuatu. Dia menaikkan kaki kanannya lalu meraba-raba benda yang diinjaknya. Rupanya Yixing menginjak salah satu bungkusan 'kondom' yang terjatuh di lantai.

Yixing pun bingung, mau diambil tapi dia tidak enak pada Yifan dan Suho. Tidak diambil, lalu bagaimana caranya dia melangkah ke pintu keluar untuk pulang? Akhirnya, Yixing hanya melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki sementara satu kakinya lagi dipegangi oleh kedua tangannya. Masih berusaha mengambil bungkusan itu tanpa ketahuan Yifan dan Suho.

Yifan dan Suho yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Yixing, melongokkan kepala mereka, berusaha melihat benda apa yang diinjak Yixing. Yifan yang memiliki postur yang lebih tinggi, bisa melihat –walau tidak begitu jelas- benda yang menempel di telapak kaki Yixing.

"Anda bisa meninggalkan itu disana. Apa anda ingin yang baru?" tawar Yifan pada Yixing.

Mendengar hal itu, Yixing menurunkan kaki kanannya dan melempar bungkusan itu ke belakang dengan pelan.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak biasa memakai benda ini," tolak Yixing secara halus.

"Bawalah," kata Yifan sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang baru langsung ke arah tangan Yixing. Refleks Yixing langsung menarik tangannya ke punggungnya, menolak mengambil bungkusan itu.

Yifan yang melihat reaksi Yixing seperti itu, tetap tersenyum lalu kembali menyodorkan bungkusan itu ke arah Yixing. Sementara Yixing menatap aneh pada Yifan dan Suho lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya keinginan semacam itu. Maafkan aku," tolaknya kali ini dengan lebih tegas. "Aku... aku hanya suka perempuan," lanjutnya pelan.

"Ini baik juga kok, untuk perempuan. Bahkan rasanya enak, jadi mereka pasti menyukainya," timpal Suho sambil ikut menyodorkan bungkusan itu ditangannya pada Yixing.

Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Dihadapannya kini ada dua orang pemuda yang menyodorkan dua bungkus 'kondom' padanya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Suasana seperti ini membuatnya begitu risih dan canggung.

"Oh, kau merasakannya juga? Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya lalu kembali membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan mulai melangkah lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, bawa saja," Yifan meraih tangan Yixing lalu meletakkan bungkusan itu di telapak tangannya. Yixing yang terkejut dengan gerakan Yifan yang tiba-tiba, refleks berteriak bahkan kiriman yang dia pegang sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

Karena bungkusan itu sudah berada di tangannya, mau tidak mau Yixing akhirnya menerimanya. Walau dirinya masih merasa risih, namun apa boleh buat.

"Karena itu vitamin, mungkin rasanya sedikit pahit," kata Yifan, menjelaskan produk yang ternyata adalah vitamin pada Yixing.

Yixing membulatkan mulutnya saat mendengar Yifan mengatakan bahwa bungkusan itu adalah vitamin. Dibuka telapak tangannya yang memegang bungkusan itu. Dan tampaklah tulisan vitamin yang tertera di bawah merk produk tersebut.

"Ah, i-ini vitamin?" ucap Yixing sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Rupanya dia sudah salah paham. Bungkusan-bungkusan itu bukan kondom tapi vitamin.

"Yifan! Ayo cepat selesaikan. Habis itu kita makan," seru Suho pada Yifan.

"Kalau begitu, kita ganti posisi. Ayo coba posisi yang berbeda," Yixing yang baru memasukkan vitamin itu ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba memuntahkannya lagi saat mendengar Yifan berkata seperti itu pada Suho. Untung saja vitaminnya jatuh ditangannya jadi dia tidak perlu mengotori lantai kamar Yifan.

"Oh, haruskah?"

"Iya. Dan ketika kita melakukannya, usahakan untuk berhati-hati supaya kita tidak terluka,"

"Uhuk!" Yifan dan Suho menoleh ke arah Yixing yang terbatuk tadi. Namun, Yixing segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa memindahkan tempat tidurnya di sebelah jendela, kan?" tanya Suho, kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Yifan.

"Uhm," jawab Yifan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, furnitur?" tanya Yixing, menyela pembicaraan Yifan dan Suho.

"Kalian sedang memindahkan perabotan. Ku pikir kalian berdua...,"

"Apa?" seru Yifan dan Suho bersamaan.

Yixing terdiam sejenak. Hampir saja dia keceplosan. "Kalian berdua...," lanjutnya sambil memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus dia ucapkan. Yifan dan Suho yang penasaran dengan sabar menunggu Yixing menyelesaikan ucapannya. Namun Yixing hanya membuka-buka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Memindahkan tempat tidur! Susah, kan? Tapi akan lebih cepat jika dilakukan tiga orang. Apa kalian ingin aku membantu?" tawar Yixing. Dia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat jadi dia alihkan saja pembicaraannya.

-0-

"Permisi...," seorang wanita bertubuh mungil memasuki kamar apartemen Yifan. Namun, dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disitu.

"Kenapa dia begitu lama mengambil kirimannya?" oh, rupanya wanita ini sedang mencari Yixing.

"Kerja bagus," wanita yang menguncir rambut hitam panjangnya dengan bentuk kuncir kuda itu menoleh saat mendengar suara orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kalian benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik," ucapnya memuji Yifan dan Suho yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh keduanya.

"Oh, sayang. Kapan kau datang?" tanya Yixing pada wanita cantik yang sepertinya adalah istrinya saat melihatnya berdiri di ruang tengah kamar apartemen Yifan.

Sama seperti Yixing, wanita itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat penampilan ketiga pria itu yang acak-acakkan. Tubuh dan rambut ketiga pria tersebut basah oleh keringat. Bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas _nipple_ suaminya tercetak dibalik kemeja putih yang berubah menjadi transparan karena basah terkena keringat.

"Baru saja," jawab wanita itu saat dirinya sudah bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Maaf ya, aku agak terlambat," jelas Yixing pada istrinya.

"Ah," Suho mengambil sehelai rambut yang menempel pada bahu Yixing. Yixing hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menyentuh bahu yang tadi disentuh Suho. Lalu Yixing memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yifan dan kembali tersenyum canggung.

Wanita itu kembali membulatkan matanya melihat interaksi suaminya dengan dua pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" ajak wanita itu pada Yixing. Dia begitu risih dengan suasana di kamar ini jadi dia mengajak Yixing untuk segera pulang.

"Baiklah," jawab Yixing. Lalu dia menatap Yifan dan Suho bergantian sambil berkata, "Lain kali, kalian hubungi aku sebelumnya," yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yifan dan Suho. Lalu mereka berdua kembali ke kamar, meneruskan pekerjaan mereka memindahkan perabotan.

"Yixing! Yixing? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya wanita itu sambil menepuk lengan Yixing pelan.

"Mereka teman yang benar-benar menarik," jawab Yixing tidak nyambung.

"Menarik?"

"Lain kali, kita harus melakukannya bersama di tempat kita,"

"Tempat kita?" istri Yixing menepuk dahinya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Yixing mengajak kedua pemuda itu untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' di tempat mereka. Suaminya sudah gila.

"Mereka baik," ujar Yixing sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar apartemen Yifan.

"Baik? Baik apanya?" tanya istrinya sambil berjalan mengikuti Yixing di belakang.

Sementara Yixing terus berceloteh tentang teman-teman barunya, istrinya malah tidak fokus karena memikirkan suami, dua pemuda kamar 709 dan apa yang mereka lakukan disana.

Hmm...

-0-

' _Semuanya tergantung pada bagaimana kau berpikir. Pikiran apa yang terlintas dalam kepalaku?'_

-Yifan-

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

Note :

Annyeong! Ada Yixing jadi cameo di chapter ini! *tepuk tangan* tapi maaf ya, aku bikin dia udah punya istri disini. Biar sesuai dengan adegan dramanya gitu. Hehe. Tapi aku ga tau harus masangin dia sama siapa jadi, istrinya Yixing disini ga aku kasih nama. So, terserah readers aja mau nganggap dia itu siapa.

Ok, balesin review!

 **Nurfadillah** : pelan-pelan pasti muncul kok perasaannya. Hehe. Makasih ya...

 **nonagrice** : hahaha, boleh, culik aja. *dicekek Yifan* kan biar lebih menghayati gitu jadi harus pake jersey timnas. Masa sih dapet feelnya gitu? Aww, makasih ya... ^^ hahaha, ketauan ya pikirannya kemana... sip, ini udah dilanjut.

 **babyjunma** : udah dilanjut! Makasih ya...

 **daebaektaeluv** : hahaaa, iya deh, percaya kok. Disini udah muncul belum ya benih-benih cintanya? Sabar dong, butuh proses itu. Hehee. Makasih ya...

 **whirlwind27** : hahaha, saya pun agak susah sebenernya ngebayangin Yifan beraegyo. Ehm, ga mikir yang macem-macem kan? Hahahaa. Makasih ya...

 **safiramiu** : wah, kamu udah nonton dramanya ya? Makanya aku ga berani bikin adegan itu sesuai dengan aslinya. Ntar jadi melenceng kayak yang kamu bilang. Hahaaa. Ok, ikutin aja ya. Makasih!

 **HamsterXiumin** : di dramanya adegan itu sama joonjae-takuya kok. Hahaha, iya juga ya, kayaknya aku pernah gitu liat fotonya Yifan yg lagi aegyo. Ya, lumayan imut sih. Disini mereka basah-basahan lho. Heheee. Makasih ya.

 **yeon1411** : iyaaa, ini udah dilanjut! ^^ yap, aku 90line. Tua ya? Hahaaa. Makasih ya.

 **ciandys** : lagi nyikat kamar mandi kok, ga ngapa-ngapain. Heheee. Ehm, disini udah nempel belum? Hahaaa. Makasih ya.

 **chenma** : hai, makasih udah review di chap 2 & 3\. Aku udah nyangka bakal ada yang bilang garing. Hehee *sighed...* but, it's ok. Thanks ya.

 **AkaSunaSparKyu** : hahaha, banyak yang terjebak nie gara-gara adegan itu. Tenang... Suho juga bakal depet giliran pesonanya Yifan kok. Hehee. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya.

 **Esyahzkrisho** : boleh, berani bayar berapa? *itu kata Suho* hahahaa. Hai, salam kenal ya. Makasih udah baca dan review. ^^

 **hanachoco** : kamu juga udah mikir sesuatu kan? Hahahaa. Asiik, udah berasa feelnya. Aku juga merinding kok, bukan kamu aja. Hihiii. Makasih ya.

 **doubleAA10** : hahaa, gpp kok. Makasih ya. Aku juga seneng banget ketemu banyak krisho shipper disini. Maklum, apartemennya Yifan kan berantakan banget jadi kamar mandinya juga pasti kotor banget. Ngebersihinnya harus pake tenaga gede sampe ngedesah-desah. Hehee. Walaah, ga usah terang-terangan gitu bilangnya. Hahaha. Makasih ya.

Ok, makasih ya semuanya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

ROOM 709

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Genre : Dangerous bromance, Humor

Disclaimer : Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan beserta cast lainnya milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensinya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama The Lover part Joonjae – Takuya.

Summary : Story about Wu Yifan and his new roommate from South Korea, Kim Joonmyeon. Based on The Lover drama, part Lee Joonjae – Takuya.

* * *

' _Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi telah hadir seseorang di pikiranku.'_

-Yifan-

-0-

Kamar 709, 20:14 p.m.

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

Suho yang sedang serius menonton acara _talkshow_ di televisi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _smartphone_ putihnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum saat melihat nama yang melakukan panggilan ke _smartphone_ -nya. Diraihnya _remote_ yang tergeletak di sofa lalu mematikan televisi sebelum menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Halo?! Kau sudah didepan apartemen? Oh, tunggu sebentar," dimatikannya panggilan tersebut lalu Suho segera berdiri untuk membuka pintu.

"Yifan! Teman China-ku datang kesini," seru Suho kepada Yifan yang saat ini sedang mandi sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

" _Katakan padanya, datang saja,"_ sahut Yifan dari dalam kamar mandi.

" _Xie xie_ , Yifan!" Suho tersenyum saat mendengar Yifan mengijinkan temannya untuk datang. Dengan langkah riang, Suho bergegas ke pintu depan.

 _Ting Tong!_

"Oh! Kau sudah datang!" begitu sampai di pintu depan, Suho langsung meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Hei! Lama tidak bertemu!" seru Suho dan temannya secara bersamaan sambil ber- _high five_ dengan kedua tangan dan melompat-lompat girang seperti anak kecil.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ujar teman Suho sambil memeluk Suho dengan erat.

"Aku juga," kata Suho sambil membalas pelukan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Suho setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Suho, temannya itu malah berteriak sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"MAMAAAAAAA!" Yifan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, balas berteriak saat melihat teman Suho berteriak ke arahnya. Dia buru-buru menutupi badannya yang _topless_ dengan handuk yang tadi sedang dia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut. Lalu berjalan mundur untuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

Suho yang melihat Yifan akan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi menghela nafas pelan. "Yifan... tadi kan aku bilang ada temanku yang datang,".

"Ma-maafkan aku," ujar Yifan pelan sebelum benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu, teman Suho hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaan maaf Yifan.

"Tubuh temanmu benar-benar bagus," kata teman Suho sambil melirik ke arah kamar mandi.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm,"

"Masuk, yuk!" setelah menutup pintu, Suho kemudian membawa temannya masuk ke apartemen.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi, Yifan yang masih menutupi badannya dengan handuk menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Temannya itu seorang gadis?" ujar Yifan pelan, lalu otaknya memutar kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat Suho memeluk temannya –yang ternyata seorang gadis cantik- di pintu depan.

Yifan menghela nafas pelan. Lalu matanya menatap tubuhnya yang _topless_.

' _Bagaimana caranya aku keluar?'_

-0-

Suho dan temannya saat ini sedang duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Gadis cantik bersurai _dark brown_ dengan panjang sedada itu sedang mengamati ruang tengah apartemen Yifan.

"Wow, apartemen ini benar-benar bagus," pujinya setelah puas mengamati ruang tengah yang bersih dan rapi tersebut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Suho yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. Hmm, gadis itu belum tahu saja seperti apa apartemen ini sebelum ada Suho.

"Jadi, kau tinggal dengan orang itu dari awal?"

"Iya! Dia tampan, bukan?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk malu-malu sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, Yifan! Kau cepat juga mandinya," seru Suho saat melihat Yifan –yang sudah berpakaian lengkap- berjalan mendekati mereka.

Yifan membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus-elus tengkuknya sendiri. Ya, dia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan temannya Suho ini.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian. Ini temanku, Fei," ucap Suho sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis yang bernama Fei itu, "Ini teman sekamarku, Yifan," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Yifan.

" _Da jia hao!_ Namaku Wang Fei Fei, panggil saja Fei. Senang bertemu denganmu," seru Fei sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Yifan dan tersenyum manis.

Yifan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu menyambut uluran tangan Fei dan menjabatnya dengan pelan. " _Da jia hao_ , aku Yifan,"

"Aku datang kesini untuk berkunjung,"

"Ya," lalu jabatan tangan keduanya pun terlepas.

Fei yang merasa _awkward_ dengan perkenalan ini refleks menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Dia tampak seperti tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara," kata Fei kepada Suho yang hanya tersenyum manis.

Yifan yang merasa agak tidak nyaman, memutar badannya bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Suho dan Fei. Namun, baru juga selangkah, Suho malah menegurnya.

"Lihat, Yifan malah kabur," tegurnya sambil merengut imut.

"Kabur?" ulangnya, "Oh, tidak. Ini... kau mau minum? Jus atau kopi?" lanjutnya menawarkan minuman untuk Fei.

Fei menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua telapak tangannya lalu terdiam seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

" _Caramel Machiatto_!" seru Fei tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Yifan terkejut mendengar Fei meminta jenis kopi ala kedai kopi ternama tersebut.

"Hahaha, bercanda... bercanda...," ujarnya sambil tertawa geli. "Temanmu ini begitu mirip denganmu, kau benar-benar cocok dengannya. Hehee," lanjutnya sambil menepuk pelan lengan Suho.

Yifan terpaku melihat tangan Fei yang masih menempel di lengan Suho.

"Kopi apa saja juga tidak masalah," Yifan tidak memperhatikan ucapan Fei, ya matanya masih terpaku pada tangan Fei di lengan Suho.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jus!" seru Suho sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti seorang murid yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya.

"Oh, baiklah," mendengar suara Suho, Yifan tersadar lalu berbalik melangkah menuju dapur.

Yifan membuka kulkasnya dan menemukan sebotol _caramel machiatto_ yang sepertinya dia beli di supermarket bersama Suho beberapa hari yang lalu. Entahlah, dia tidak ingat. Dia membawa _caramel machiatto_ itu ke meja dapur dan mengambil sebuah gelas. Saat akan membuka tutup botol _caramel machiatto_ tersebut, telinganya mendengar percakapan Suho dengan Fei.

"Kau sekarang jadi jauh lebih tampan dari sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu," kata Fei memuji paras Suho yang menurutnya tampan.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya... ada yang bilang kalau wajahku tampan," sahut Suho sambil menyentuh dagunya lalu memamerkan wajah tampannya pada Fei.

"Hahaha, kenapa? Memangnya masih ada yang menyebutmu cantik?" tanya Fei sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan paha Suho.

Yifan membulatkan matanya saat melihat tangan Fei yang kini menepuk-nepuk paha Suho.

"Ya, begitulah. Tidak di Seoul atau di Beijing, selalu saja ada yang bilang aku itu manis atau cantik," keluh Suho sambil mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Ugh, kasian sekali... hahahaa," Fei tertawa menggoda Suho dan sekarang sambil menepuk lengan dan paha Suho bersamaan.

Melihat Fei yang tertawa geli, Suho pun jadi ikut tertawa. Sampai akhirnya mungkin karena lelah tertawa, Fei menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho. Dan tangannya tetap tidak mau diam menepuk-nepuk paha Suho.

"Hahahaa...,"

Yifan menatap tidak suka dengan sikap Fei terhadap Suho. Dia lalu menyimpan kembali botol _caramel machiatto_ –yang belum sempat dibuka- itu di bawah rak gelas. Lalu segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Hahh, benar-benar lucu," gumam Fei masih terbawa dengan pembahasan wajah Suho tadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku kira kami punya kopi tetapi rupanya habis semua. Kami hanya punya air untukmu," ujar Yifan saat mendekati Suho dan Fei lalu meletakkan sebotol jus jeruk untuk Suho dan sebotol air mineral untuk Fei.

Fei terdiam saat melihat minuman yang tersaji didepannya. Yang benar saja. Dia memberi jus jeruk untuk Suho sementara dirinya, yang seorang tamu, hanya diberi air mineral?

Tapi Yifan mana peduli, dia justru melirik sinis pada Fei yang masih terdiam. Berbeda dengan Suho yang malah menatap tidak enak pada Fei. Biar bagaimana pun juga kan Fei itu temannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, kau saja yang minum jus," ujar Suho sambil menukar minumannya dengan Fei. "Kondisimu sedang tidak baik, kan? Jus jeruk bagus untukmu," lanjutnya.

"Owh... kau perhatian sekali. Kau bahkan tahu kalau kondisiku sedang tidak baik. Manis sekali Suho-ku ini," kata Fei sambil merangkul Suho dengan manja dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," ujar Suho tersenyum manis mendengar pujian dari Fei.

Yifan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia jengah melihat pemandangan dimana Fei bermanja-manja pada Suho. Apalagi Suho daritadi hanya diam saja membiarkan Fei seperti itu. Yifan menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Oh, Suho, dimana kamarmu? Aku ingin melihatnya,"

"Kau mau lihat? Ayo, aku tunjukkan!" Suho dan Fei pun berdiri dan berjalan melewati Yifan untuk melihat-lihat kamar yang Suho tempati.

"Yifan, tunggu sebentar ya," Suho menepuk sekilas bahu Yifan lalu segera berlari menyusul Fei yang sudah duluan ke kamar. Meninggalkan Yifan sendirian di ruang tengah. Huft...

-0-

Yifan menunggu di ruang tengah sambil membuka-buka majalah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tapi rasanya percuma saja, karena telinga Yifan lebih fokus dari matanya. Bagaimana tidak, Suho dan Fei yang saat ini sedang di kamar, mengobrol dengan suara yang kencang. Dan telinga Yifan masih cukup baik untuk menangkap setiap ucapan mereka.

"Apa kau punya pacar saat ini?" terdengar suara Fei yang bertanya setelah daritadi mereka bercanda dan tertawa.

Ekspresi Yifan menjadi tidak santai, bahkan matanya terus saja melirik ke arah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Majalah ditangannya sampai dia abaikan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak punya pacar!" jawab Suho.

"Owh, sudah kuduga. Aku bahkan bisa menebaknya hanya dengan melihatmu!"

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Jangan salah, aku juga populer tahu,"

Suho dan Fei yang mengobrol sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur terlihat makin serius bicara sekarang.

"Suho, apa kau ingin melakukan kencan buta?" tanya Fei lagi.

"Kencan buta?"

Yifan kembali melirik pintu kamar -kali ini dengan lebih tajam- saat Suho dan Fei membahas tentang kencan buta.

"Aku menunjukkan fotomu ke teman-temanku dan respon mereka sangat bagus. mereka tertarik padamu,"

"Sungguh?" Suho tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya benar-benar populer. Teman-teman Fei saja tertarik padanya.

"Iya, sungguh," Fei lalu memainkan _smartphone_ -nya. Dia membuka _galery_ yang berisi foto teman-temannya.

"Tipe idealmu seperti apa?" tanya Fei yang masih sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Uhm...," Suho tampak berpikir sejenak. Sementara itu, Yifan mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati kamar. Dia ingin mendengar lebih jelas percakapan mereka.

"Bagiku... tinggi badannya sekitar 160an cm dan akan lebih menarik kalau dia punya wajah yang _cute_ ," lanjut Suho sambil menerawang tentang tipe idealnya.

"Tinggi 160an cm... dan wajah _cute_...," ulang Fei sambil mencari-cari foto temannya yang sesuai dengan tipe ideal Suho.

Yifan menarik kursinya dengan hati-hati dan membawanya lebih dekat dengan pintu kamar.

"Dan juga... kulitnya putih dan mempunyai kaki yang jenjang...," tambah Suho lagi dan Fei masih sibuk mencari sosok yang pas dengan tipenya Suho.

"Tapi...,"

"Tapi?" Fei mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _smartphone_ di tangannya kepada Suho. Penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Suho.

"Aku suka gadis dengan _eye smile_ yang cantik,"

Yifan sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Bahkan dia menempelkan telinganya lekat-lekat sehingga dia –akhirnya- bisa mendengar dengan jelas obrolan Suho dan Fei.

"Seorang gadis dengan _eye smile_ yang cantik...," Suho mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah tipe idealmu itu... aku?!" tebak Fei dengan antusias.

Sementara, wajah Yifan sudah memerah menahan kesal saat mendengar Fei bicara seperti itu tadi. _'Apa-apaan gadis itu? Percaya diri sekali!'_ batinnya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja bukan!" bantah Suho sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi ciri-cirinya semua ada padaku. Kau menyukaiku ya?" desak Fei sambil menyikut lengan Suho dengan manja.

"Eyy, sudah kubilang bukan...," ujar Suho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

Ugh... Yifan makin mengeraskan raut wajahnya. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Suho sudah bilang bukan tapi gadis itu tetap saja ngotot kalau itu adalah dirinya.

"Sudahlah... itu aku, kan? Iya, kan? Iya, kan?" Fei memukul-mukul dada Suho pelan sampai Suho hampir jatuh telentang di tempat tidur.

Suho menahan tahan Fei, lalu bangkit untuk kembali duduk. Fei pun akhirnya diam namun matanya kini menatap dalam ke mata Suho dan Suho pun balas menatap matanya. Keduanya hampir tenggelam dalam tatapan mata masing-masing jika saja...

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

"INI _CARAMEL MACHIATTO_ -MU!" Yifan tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menyodorkan sebotol _caramel machiatto_ –yang tadi disembunyikan- di depan wajah Fei.

Fei yang kaget hanya bisa melotot melihat sebotol _caramel machiatto_ tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya. _What the...?_ Katanya tidak ada kopi?

" _Caramel machiatto_... Tapi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yifan pelan saat melihat Suho menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Fei.

Suho dan Fei hanya tersenyum kecil lalu genggaman Suho pada pergelangan tangan Fei pun terlepas.

"Yifan, daripada kopi, apa kau punya alkohol? Tiba-tiba aku ingin minum bir!" pinta Fei dengan ketus. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Fei jadi merasa kesal.

"Kebetulan, ada banyak bir disini. Ayo, ayo!" ujar Suho sambil menarik tangan Fei untuk keluar dari kamar.

Heuhh... lagi-lagi mereka meninggalkan Yifan sendirian.

-0-

 _Kriukk... kriukk..._

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk berselonjor di lantai ruang tengah sambil minum bir dan memakan beberapa macam cemilan yang berserakan di atas meja. Suho dan Fei duduk berdampingan sementara Yifan memilih duduk sendiri di ujung meja. Sibuk meminum birnya sambil melihat Suho dan Fei yang asyik mengobrol.

"Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama," kata Suho.

"Iya, aku juga. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kapan Suho akan kembali ke China. Dan akhirnya sekarang kita bertemu!" ujar Fei sambil terkekeh kecil.

Mereka lalu mengambil botol bir masing-masing yang isinya sudah hampir kosong, "Bersulang!" ucap Fei lalu keduanya saling membenturkan botol masing-masing.

Yifan yang sedang memainkan botol birnya diam-diam melirik ke arah _smartphone_ hitamnya. Jam di layar _smartphone_ -nya menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam. Ternyata sudah tengah malam. Berarti sudah hampir 4 jam Fei bertamu. Tapi kenapa gadis ini tidak pulang-pulang? Malah kelihatan semakin betah disini. Oh, gadis ini harus diusir!

"Astaga, astaga, astagaa..." seru Yifan tiba-tiba sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Hal ini tentu saja jadi menarik perhatian Suho dan Fei yang sedang asyik makan cemilan.

"Tidak terasa ya, ternyata sudah selarut ini?" ujar Yifan sambil menunjukkan layar _smartphone_ -nya.

"Fei, kau tidak apa-apa pulang larut?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap Fei tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Fei balik bertanya dengan santai, tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Yifan.

"Kau mungkin tidak mendapatkan taksi jam segini,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memesan taksi,"

"Tinggallah sebentar lagi saja sebelum kau pulang," timpal Suho.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku tidur disini saja?"

"Tentu!"

"Kau mau tidur disini?!" Yifan tidak percaya Suho malah mengijinkan Fei tidur disini. Bagaimana ini?

"Memangnya tidak bisa?" tanya Suho.

"Ah, panasnya," gumam Yifan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kaosnya.

"Yifan, kau kepanasan?" tanya Suho heran. Udara sejuk begini tapi Yifan malah kepanasan? Aneh.

"Kau tidak kepanasan?"

"Aku tidak kepanasan. Kau kenapa sih, Yifan?"

Namun Yifan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Dia masih sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan kaosnya. Sebenarnya yang kepanasan bukan fisiknya, tapi batinnya. Gadis itu benar-benar bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Membuat Yifan kesal saja. Kalau bukan wanita dan statusnya bukan teman lama Suho, sudah dia tendang keluar daritadi.

"Bersulang," Suho yang diabaikan oleh Yifan akhirnya mengajak Fei untuk kembali bersulang.

Saking asyiknya meminum bir, mereka berdua tidak menyadari Yifan yang beralih duduk di sofa dan jari-jarinya sibuk mengetik pesan pada seseorang.

"Oh iya, Suho. Apa kau punya selimut tambahan untuk aku tidur?" astaga, Fei serius ingin menginap.

"Kau bisa memakai selimut kami," jawab Suho. Yifan yang telah selesai dengan _smartphone_ -nya kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Kita akan berbagi kamar. Kau tidur di tempat tidur, sedangkan kami bisa tidur di bawah," tambah Suho yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Fei.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Suho, aku mengundang seorang teman kesini. Apa tidak masalah?" Suho mengangguk kecil sebagai isyarat kalau dia tidak masalah.

"Fei... tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Yifan dengan nada suara yang sengaja direndahkan.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa," jawab Fei sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak menyadari aura hitam yang Yifan pancarkan. Hmm, bersiaplah Fei.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa temanmu? Apa seseorang yang aku kenal?" tanya Suho bingung. Sudah 1 bulan dia tinggal bersama Yifan tapi Yifan tidak pernah membawa temannya ke apartemen. Paling-paling hanya tetangga di gedung ini. Dan, Tuan Zhoumi tentu saja.

-0-

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya teman yang Yifan undang sudah datang.

"Wah, pintunya sudah terbuka," seru seseorang dari arah pintu depan. Yifan memang sudah membukakan pintunya jadi kalau orang itu sudah datang bisa langsung masuk saja.

"Suho!" Suho terkejut saat orang itu memanggil namanya. Saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya ternyata orang itu adalah... Tuan Zhoumi.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Tuan Zhoumi dalam bahasa Korea kepada Suho sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Apa yang Anda lakukan disini, Tuan?" tanya Suho saat membalas sapaan Tuan Zhoumi.

"Aku kesini untuk ikut pesta bir!" ujar Tuan Zhoumi dengan antusias.

Diam-diam Yifan tersenyum licik melihat Suho dan Fei yang bingung serta Tuan Zhoumi yang bersemangat. Haha, rencana kedua dimulai. Namun, dia tutupi dengan menenggak birnya kembali agar rencananya tidak ketahuan.

"Pesta! Pesta! Pesta bir! Hahahaa," ujar Tuan Zhoumi sambil menari-nari asal.

Fei menatap Tuan Zhoumi dari atas ke bawah. Dia melongo melihat tampilan tidak biasa dari pria paruh baya tersebut. Ya, tampilan Tuan Zhoumi sekarang bisa dibilang err~ ajaib. Biasanya Tuan Zhoumi selalu memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana bahan. Cukup _simple_ namun rapi. Tapi entah kenapa malam ini Tuan Zhoumi malah memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih yang dirangkap dengan rompi berwarna hijau muda, celana panjang motif bunga-bunga, kacamata hitam dan menggendong sesuatu di punggungnya. Belum lagi, tingkahnya yang juga aneh begitu.

" _Om-om macam apa ini?"_ batin Fei.

Yifan tersenyum puas saat melihat Fei yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadiran Tuan Zhoumi. Sementara Suho hanya tertawa melihat Tuan Zhoumi yang masih menari-nari tidak jelas. Jarang-jarang dia melihat Tuan Zhoumi seperti ini.

"Wah, kau benar-benar cantik," kata Tuan Zhoumi saat dia melihat Fei. Lalu dia segera berjalan dan duduk di dekat Fei. Yifan pun dengan senang hati memberi ruang untuk Tuan Zhoumi supaya dia bisa duduk disamping Fei dengan nyaman.

"Siapa namamu, cantik?" tanya Tuan Zhoumi sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku Wang Fei Fei," jawab Fei pelan sambil pura-pura merapikan rambutnya. Ugh, dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan Tuan Zhoumi.

"Oh, Wang Fei Fei? Imut sekali namanya, sangat cocok denganmu. Hahaa," kata Tuan Zhoumi memuji nama Fei. Atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Fei.

"Hey, ada sesuatu!" seru Tuan Zhoumi sambil menyentuh rambut Fei tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat Fei kaget.

"Kecantikan? Hahahaha," Yifan dan Suho sontak tertawa saat menyadari kalau Tuan Zhoumi sedang menggoda. Sementara Fei, jelas memasang raut tidak suka. Digoda om-om gitu lho!

"Rumah! Kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Tuan Zhoumi lagi.

"Aku tinggal disekitar sini," jawab Fei asal saja. Kalau dia beritahu alamatnya dengan jelas bisa-bisa nanti didatangin lagi. Ihh, tidak mau!

"Ah, dekat ya?! Oh, ada sesuatu yang menempel lagi!" Tuan Zhoumi kembali menyentuh rambut Fei, pura-pura mengambil sesuatu yang padahal sih tidak ada apa-apa.

"Keindahan? Hahahaa," ketiga pria yang berada di kamar 709 itu pun kembali tertawa dengan keras. "Kenapa begitu banyak hal-hal indah yang melekat padamu?" goda Tuan Zhoumi lagi.

Setelah puas menggoda, tiba-tiba Tuan Zhoumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Fei. Fei yang melihat itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Tuan Zhoumi. _'Ugh, om-om ini genit sekali,'_ batinnya.

"Apa kau minum bir seperti ini, nona?" tanya Tuan Zhoumi sambil memperhatikan botol-botol bir kosong di atas meja.

"Jika kau berkenan, aku ingin memberikanmu segelas bir," ucap Tuan Zhoumi yang ingin menawarkan segelas bir lagi pada Fei.

"Tidak, tidak! Tidak usah," Fei buru-buru menolak.

Tapi sayang, Tuan Zhoumi tidak terima penolakan. Dia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa gelas plastik yang ditaruhnya disamping ransel yang masih digendongnya.

"5 porsi? 7 porsi? 9 porsi? Sebut saja. Aku akan melayanimu sampai puas, nona! Hahahaa," para pria tersebut langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Tuan Zhoumi yang terdengar ambigu begitu. Sementara Fei hanya menundukkan kepalanya, lelah meladeni om-om genit itu.

"Kau harus minum banyak bir malam ini!" seru Tuan Zhoumi sambil menarik sebuah selang yang terhubung dengan sebuah kotak berisi bir didalam ranselnya. Lalu menyemprotkan bir ke dalam gelas plastik tadi sampai penuh. Saking semangatnya, Tuan Zhoumi terlalu banyak menyemprotkan bir sampai ada yang tumpah. Kemudian dia buru-buru meminum birnya supaya tidak tumpah-tumpah lagi.

"Minum! Minum!" Tuan Zhoumi lalu menyodorkan gelas birnya ke arah Fei bermaksud untuk mengajaknya minum bir bersama. Tentu saja Fei menolaknya, didorongnya pelan gelas bir itu saat hampir menyentuh bibirnya.

"Oh, lihat jam berapa sekarang?!" seru Fei tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding.

"Aku benar-benar lupa, kalau besok ada peringatan tahunan meninggalnya kakekku," ujar Fei sambil buru-buru membereskan tasnya. Yifan menahan tawa melihat Fei yang panik begitu. Dia tahu kalau Fei cuma alasan saja supaya dia bisa segera pergi. Haha, akhirnya berhasil juga.

"Tapi, bukannya kakekmu masih hidup?" tanya Suho bingung. Setahu dia kakek Fei itu masih sehat. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Fei sempat cerita kalau kakeknya berhasil mengalahkan semua pemuda di kompleks tempat tinggalnya dalam bermain catur, saat Suho dan Fei _chatting_.

"Oh, itu...," Fei gelagapan, dia lupa kalau pernah cerita tentang kakeknya pada Suho. Tapi Fei tetap harus pergi dari situ. Terpaksa deh dia harus berbohong. "Tidak, tidak! Ini kakekku yang lain. Iya...," lanjutnya.

"Eh, aku kan baru datang. Duduk sebentar lagi saja, baru pergi," cegah Tuan Zhoumi.

"Kau mau pulang? Apa ibumu menunggu? Tidak bisakah dia menunggumu sebentar lagi?" bujuk Tuan Zhoumi. Dia tidak rela ditinggal begitu saja oleh Fei.

Tapi Fei tidak menanggapi bujukan Tuan Zhoumi. Dia malah menarik tangan Suho dan memaksanya untuk mengantar dirinya pulang. Suho yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah saja ditarik-tarik oleh Fei.

"Aku pulang ya. Selamat tinggal!" pamit Fei pada Tuan Zhoumi dan Yifan.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Suho sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari apartemen.

"Tinggallah sebentar lagi, nona!" seru Tuan Zhoumi dengan tampang memelas.

"Kita baru saja pemanasan dan masih punya banyak waktu," timpal Yifan. "Tinggallah lebih lama lagi, habis itu baru pulang!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Namun sayang, Fei dan Suho sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Jadi, mereka tidak akan dengar.

Yifan tertawa tanpa suara. Dia puas sekali, rencananya mengusir Fei dengan menggunakan Tuan Zhoumi ternyata berhasil.

"Apa-apan ini?! Kau bilang kau akan membiarkanku minum bir dengan gadis cantik sepanjang malam. Aku bahkan meninggalkan ibuku sendirian," protes Tuan Zhoumi kepada Yifan. Ternyata itu yang dibilang oleh Yifan untuk mengundang Tuan Zhoumi? Hmm, bisa saja.

Yifan yang sedang meminum sisa birnya hampir tersedak mendengar protesan dari Tuan Zhoumi. "Maaf, paman. Uhuk, uhuk," ya, Yifan jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini cara yang terpikirkan untuk mengusir Fei.

"Aku jadi rindu ibuku," gumam Tuan Zhoumi tidak jelas. Dia melirik kesal ke arah Yifan tapi Yifan malah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Tuan Zhoumi lalu mencomot cemilan yang masih tersisa di meja dan memakannya. "Hmm, ini enak," ujarnya lalu memakan lagi cemilan-cemilan itu sampai habis.

"Selamat tinggal," bisik Yifan ke arah pintu depan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dia berharap setelah ini Fei tidak akan berani lagi berkunjung kesini.

"Makan saja semuanya, paman. Habiskan ya," kata Yifan saat melihat Tuan Zhoumi yang sedang asyik mengunyah cemilannya.

"Iya, enak semua ini,"

"Apa perlu aku ambilkan kantong. Barangkali mau paman bawa pulang?" tawar Yifan.

"Ah, tidak usah. Tinggal sedikit kok ini," tolak Tuan Zhoumi lalu kembali mengunyah dengan santai.

Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia menemani Tuan Zhoumi sambil menunggu Suho kembali dari mengantar Fei pulang.

Cepat kembali, Suho!

-0-

' _Melihat dia tersenyum pada orang lain selain aku..._

 _Itu menyakitkan.'_

-Yifan-

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

Note :

Annyeong! Cameo di chapter ini ada Miss A Fei! Tapi sebenernya aku agak ga yakin gitu dia cocok buat peran temannya Suho disini. Abis, aku ga apal mukanya. Hehee. Tapi yowis lah, di cocok-cocokkin aja. Dan maaf ya, saya nistain Zhoumi disini. Ga pa-pa, kan? Hehee.

.

 **AkaSunaSparKyu** : Saya pun maklum. Hehee. Udah update!

 **fiyaKH** : Hahaha. Dramanya aja ambigu banget. Makasih ya udah baca dan review. ^^

 **daebaektaeluv** : Pengennya jadi aja nih? Haha, jangan ya, cukup nyerempet-nyerempet aja. Jadian? Tunggu aja ya, Suho-nya masih ga jelas nih. Ok, udah update!

 **babyjunma** : Hahaha, greget ya? Ok, udah update nih.

 **nonagrice** : Aduh, mereka kenapa ya? Kok aku juga bingung nih jelasinnya gimana. Yang pasti, soal paku itu cuma alasannya Suho aja buat mengalihkan perhatian. Kan Suho secara ga langsung lagi ngegoda Yifan gitu dan Yifan baru nyadar makanya dia akhirnya ada rasa-rasa aneh ke Suho. Gitu, ngerti ga? Hehee. Yap, udah dilanjut nih. Semoga suka ya sama chapter ini.

 **htyoung** : Hai, makasih ya udah baca dan review. Di bilang keren pula, hehe, jadi malu. Dari dramanya juga ambigu banget makanya gitu deh. hehe, makasih ya.

 **Raemyoon** : Yifan-nya udah mulai suka nih tapi Suho-nya masih gaje. Sabar aja ya. Hahaha, maklumin Lay.

 **ciandys** : Hahaha, Yifan-Suho emang paling bisa bikin orang salah paham. Makasih ya, udah dilanjut nih!

 **bibblebubblebloop** : Hai, makasih ya udah baca dan review. ^^ makasih juga pujiannya, tapi aku masih harus belajar banyak lagi dalam menulis. Dari pihak Yifan sih udah mulai muncul nie bunga-bunga cintanya disini tapi Suho mah ga tau deh. Hehehe. Udah dilanjut nih, makasih ya!

 **chenma** : Oya? Mungkin aja tuh. Hahaha. Makasih reviewnya.

 **hanachoco** : Adegan gebrak-gebrak tembok? Hahaha, salah satu adegan favorit aku juga nih. Hahaha, entahlah, tanyakan pada mereka bertiga. Hihiii.

 **HamsterXiumin** : Wah, jangan ah. Saya ga kuat nulisnya kalo di-real-in. Gemeterrr. Hahaha. Cukup segitu aja.

 **fakruddin727** : Kita semua gemes sama Suho. Hehehe. Makasih ya udah baca dan review.  
.

Ok, see you next chapter! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

ROOM 709

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Genre : Dangerous bromance, Humor

Disclaimer : Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan beserta cast lainnya milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensinya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama The Lover part Joonjae – Takuya.

Summary : Story about Wu Yifan and his new roommate from South Korea, Kim Joonmyeon. Based on The Lover drama, part Lee Joonjae – Takuya.  
.

* * *

.

' _Ada seseorang yang terus aku perhatikan.'_

-Yifan-  
.

Ruang tengah kamar 709, 09:55 a.m.

Suho sedang serius menonton televisi di pagi menjelang siang yang cerah ini. Entah acara apa yang dia tonton tapi dia tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum dan terkekeh.

"Suho...," Yifan berjalan mendekati Suho sambil membuka-buka sebuah buku.

"Hmm," Suho hanya bergumam sebagai tanda kalau dia merespon sementara matanya tetap memperhatikan layar televisi.

Yifan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Suho. Kalau Suho sedang serius menonton televisi, maka Yifan sedang serius membaca bukunya.

"Apa ada tempat-tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi di _Seoul_?" tanya Yifan tanpa melepas perhatiannya dari buku di tangannya.

Suho dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Yifan saat dia mendengar kata _Seoul_ keluar dari bibir Yifan. Dia meraih _remote_ yang tergeletak di meja lalu langsung mematikan televisi. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan acara yang dia tonton tadi. Tentu saja, jika membahas tentang kota _Seoul_ bersama Yifan jauh lebih menarik dari acara televisi manapun.

"Yifan, kamu mau ke _Seoul_?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku belum pernah ke _Seoul_ ,"

Suho menatap Yifan dengan takjub. Dia tidak menyangka, pemuda rumahan seperti Yifan ternyata tertarik untuk melakukan perjalanan juga. Ke _Seoul_ pula. Kota tempat dimana Suho lahir dan dibesarkan. Tentu akan menyenangkan sekali kalau dia dan Yifan bisa jalan-jalan bersama mengelilingi kota _Seoul_.

"Waah... kau kan anak rumahan, Yifan. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Suho dengan nada menggoda. Lalu dia merebut dan melihat-lihat isi buku yang ternyata adalah buku tentang pariwisata Korea Selatan.

" _Seoul_ itu besar!"

"Di _Seoul_...," Suho masih sibuk membuka-buka halaman buku tersebut. Sementara Yifan mendekatkan badannya ke arah Suho agar dia juga bisa ikut melihat.

"Ah, ini... ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk berbelanja," ujar Suho sambil menunjuk gambar sebuah denah di salah satu halaman buku tersebut.

"Namanya _Myeongdong. Myeongdong_ adalah surga belanja yang tidak boleh dilewatkan di _Seoul_. Segala jenis _fashion_ , pernak-pernik hingga kerajinan ada disana. Tapi karena ini adalah tempat berbelanja jadi ada banyak orang. Yifan mungkin tidak akan manyukainya," jelas Suho.

"Uhm, tempat dengan banyak orang tidak bagus untukku," kata Yifan sambil mengangguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Suho.

"Oh, dan _Sungai Han_ adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai di _Seoul_ ," lanjut Suho sambil menunjuk ke gambar sebuah sungai dengan jembatan dengan desain yang indah membentang di atasnya. "Pemandangan disana sangat, sangat indah,"

"Indah?"

"Iya, ada beberapa jembatan yang melintasi _Sungai Han_ dan taman-taman yang ditata dengan cantik. Salah satunya yang paling indah pemandangannya adalah _Jembatan Banpo_. Pemandangannya indah saat siang hari dan jadi super indah di malam hari karena ada air terjun pelangi,"

Yifan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat Suho terus menjelaskan tentang _Sungai Han_ dengan antusias. Matanya pun tidak lepas memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Suho yang jadi ceria itu. Tapi, karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan Suho, Yifan akhirnya malah jadi salah fokus. Bukannya mendengarkan apa yang sedang Suho jelaskan matanya malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah manis Suho tanpa berkedip. Seperti orang yang kena hipnotis saja.

Suho yang merasa tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Yifan akhirnya berhenti bicara. Dilihatnya Yifan yang terdiam sambil menatap ke arah wajahnya. Suho lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yifan, "Yifan, apa kau mendengarku?"

Yifan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan cepat saat mendengar suara Suho tadi lalu segera mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia mendengarkan. Ehm, padahal sih tidak.

Suho yang tidak mau ambil pusing pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Di Sungai Han, banyak sekali penjual jajanan. Dan ada satu tempat yang menjual _tteokboki_ yang sangat enak," Suho menjilat bibirnya membayangkan enaknya _tteokboki_ itu, "Kelihatannya enak."

"Haruskah aku membuatnya?" tawar Yifan setelah melihat Suho yang kelihatannya sangat ingin makan _tteokboki_.

"Yifan, kau tahu bagaimana caranya membuat _tteokboki_?"

"Tentu! Dan lagipula, karena kita lapar, ayo makan,"

"Kedengarannya bagus!" seru Suho dengan senyum yang lebar. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Yifan ternyata bisa masak masakan Korea juga. Lalu menawarkan diri untuk membuatnya pula. Ah, Yifan baik sekali, Suho jadi terharu.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kita punya bahan-bahannya...," gumam Yifan sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya.

"Sebentar ya, aku cek dulu," ujar Yifan lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur untuk mengecek persediaan bahan makanan mereka.

Suho meletakkan buku milik Yifan di atas meja. Dia membiarkan Yifan mengecek sendiri di dapur dan tidak ingin mengganggu juga. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tengah saja.

 _PING!_

Suho menoleh ke samping tempat Yifan duduk tadi. Ternyata _smartphone_ Yifan yang berbunyi menandakan ada satu pesan baru yang masuk.

"Hm? Sayang?" Suho mengambil _smartphone_ Yifan dan membaca pesan tersebut.

"Yifan, kau punya pacar?" seru Suho lalu kembali memperhatikan pesan di _smartphone_ Yifan.

"Apa?! Apa kau bilang?" tanya Yifan sambil berlari kecil ke arah Suho lalu merebut _smartphone_ -nya. Dia duduk di sebelah Suho dan membaca pesan yang masuk di _smartphone_ -nya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya pacar?"

Yifan memutar kedua bola matanya gelisah. Dia tiba-tiba bingung harus bilang apa pada Suho.

"Kurasa, aku sudah pernah bilang,"

"Tidak, tidak pernah," bantah Suho. Ya, Yifan memang tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya pacar. Cerita tentang dirinya sendiri saja tidak akan diceritakan kalau Suho tidak bertanya apalagi tentang pacar.

"Namanya Qian?" tanya Suho sambil mendekat ke arah Yifan yang masih sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Apa dia cantik? Berapa usianya?" tanya Suho lagi sambil merangkul bahu Yifan karena Yifan malah menjauhkan badannya dari Suho saat mengutak-atik _smartphone_ -nya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya padaku?" Suho mencoba mengambil _smartphone_ Yifan yang Yifan sembunyikan di bawah pahanya. Tapi Yifan menghalau tangan Suho sehingga Suho tidak berhasil mengambil _smartphone_ -nya.

Suho yang gagal mengambil _smartphone_ Yifan, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku iri... kau bahkan punya pacar. Sepertinya aku harus makan sendirian," keluh Suho dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Bukankah kita akan makan _tteokboki_?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah ada janji sebelumnya. Kau seharusnya makan dengan pacarmu," ujar Suho mengingatkan Yifan akan janji dengan pacarnya di pesan tadi.

"Tapi, tetap saja... kau makan sendirian...," entah kenapa Yifan jadi khawatir pada Suho. Kalau saja pacarnya tidak mengirim pesan untuk mengajak bertemu, dia kan bisa makan siang bersama Suho.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," gumam Suho pelan. Yeah, Yifan sudah terlanjur janjian dengan pacarnya itu. Jadi yah terpaksa, makan _tteokboki_ -nya batal.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" ajak Yifan cepat. Dia tidak ingin Suho makan sendirian, jadi mengajak Suho makan siang bersama, dia rasa tidak masalah.

"Bolehkah?" Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak!" seru Suho tepat didepan wajah Yifan. Membuat Yifan kaget.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa di ajak pergi bersama di kencan orang lain," tolak Suho. Yang benar saja, masa Suho mau diajak pergi ke acara kencannya Yifan. Bisa-bisa nanti dia malah jadi obat nyamuk.

"Bersenang-senanglah dan cepat kembali," ujar Suho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa jika kita pergi bersama," Yifan bersikeras mengajak Suho. Dia pikir tidak adil rasanya kalau dia pergi keluar dan bersenang-senang sementara Suho menghabiskan waktu sendirian di apartemen.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu dan pergi," dan Suho bersikeras menolak ajakan Yifan. "Aku mau merebus ramen saja," kata Suho lalu dia beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat ramen sebagai menu makan siangnya hari ini.

"Tapi, benar tidak apa-apa Suho...," ucap Yifan namun sayangnya tidak didengarkan oleh Suho.

 _PING!_

Yifan mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang berbunyi lagi. Yah, sudah bisa ditebak, pacarnya yang mengirim pesan. Ada dua malah.

.

 _From : Qian_

 _Kau tidak lupa kencan hari ini kan?_

 _From : Qian_

 _Kenapa kau tidak membaca atau membalas? Kau tidak lupa kan? Sayang? Wu Yifan?_

.

Setelah membaca pesan dari pacarnya, Qian, Yifan langsung menggerakkan ibu jarinya menekan tombol-tombol _keyboard virtual_ di layar _smartphone_ -nya untuk membalas pesan Qian.

.

 _To : Qian_

 _Maaf, aku sedang melakukan sesuatu._

 _Aku tidak lupa. Sampai jumpa._

.

 _Send_

.

Begitu pesan untuk Qian sudah terkirim, Yifan kemudian melirik ke arah dapur dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

-0-

 _Sluurp... Sluurp..._

Suho memakan semangkuk ramen buatannya dengan tenang di ruang tengah. Tak lama kemudian, Yifan berjalan mendekati Suho dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. Yah, siang ini Yifan terlihat tampan dengan memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dan _jeans_ hitam. Hmm, kan mau kencan.

Suho yang hampir selesai menghabiskan ramennya menoleh ke arah Yifan yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia lalu buru-buru mengelap bibirnya yang terkena cipratan kuah ramen.

"Woah, Yifan...," Suho mengamati penampilan Yifan dari atas ke bawah. "Kau kelihatan tampan dan keren!" pujinya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya kau kelihatan seperti manusia," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Oh... ya," gumam Yifan sambil melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencuci sekarang," Suho membereskan mangkuk bekas dia makan ramen tadi lalu berdiri untuk menuju dapur.

"Biar aku saja yang cuci!" seru Yifan sambil memegang mangkuk Suho, bermaksud untuk dia ambil lalu dia bawa ke dapur untuk dicuci.

"Kenapa kamu yang cuci? Pergilah berkencan," tolak Suho.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih ada waktu. Sini, aku cuci," Yifan mencoba menarik mangkuk dari tangan Suho namun Suho dengan cepat mengeratkan pegangannya sehingga mangkuk tersebut masih berada ditangannya.

"Astaga, orang ini benar-benar... aku bilang aku yang cuci," kata Suho dengan nada setengah kesal. Keras kepala sekali si Yifan ini.

"Aku bilang kan masih ada waktu,"

"Pergilah! Aku bisa mencucinya sendiri," Suho kemudian melangkah ke dapur namun dicegah oleh Yifan tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada mangkuk sehingga Suho tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Aku bilang aku saja!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yifan... aku saja!" Suho mencoba menarik mangkuknya supaya terlepas dari pegangan Yifan, tapi lagi-lagi Yifan malah mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Ini kan gara-gara aku, kamu jadi tidak makan _tteokboki_ dan harus makan ramen," bujuk Yifan supaya Suho mau membiarkan dia yang cuci mangkuknya.

"Tidak usah, Yifan. Yang makan kan aku, jadi aku dong yang harus mencucinya!" Suho mencoba menarik mangkuknya lagi, kali ini dengan lebih kuat namun sial, karena terlalu kuat, kuahnya malah jadi tumpah dan mengenai tangan Yifan.

"Astaga...," Suho menghela nafas pelan lalu meletakkan mangkuknya di meja. Yifan hendak mengambil tisu tapi segera dicegah oleh Suho.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja," ujarnya sambil menarik beberapa helai tisu lalu ditariknya tangan kanan Yifan untuk dibersihkan.

"Kau harus menemui pacarmu," selesai dengan tangan kanan, giliran tangan kiri Yifan yang dibersihkan. Suho membersihkan tangan Yifan dengan hati-hati sementara Yifan hanya terdiam melihat Suho.

"Kau tidak terluka, kan?" tanya Suho sambil membolak-balik tangan Yifan, memeriksa siapa tahu tangannya terluka gara-gara adegan tarik menarik mangkuk tadi. Namun Yifan terdiam sampai Suho selesai memeriksa dan memastikan kalau tangan Yifan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan mengurus ini, jadi kau bersiaplah dan pergi," ujar Suho sambil memutar tubuh Yifan dan mendorongnya menuju pintu depan.

"Ayo, cepat!" gumam Suho sambil dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh besar Yifan.

"Biarkan aku mencuci mangkuknya untukmu," seru Yifan masih mencoba membujuk Suho untuk membiarkannya mencuci. "Ayolah Suho, tidak apa-apa."

"Lupakan!" Suho mendorong Yifan dengan sedikit kasar sampai Yifan hampir terjatuh namun Suho buru-buru menangkap pinggang Yifan sebelum badannya menyentuh lantai saat mereka sudah tiba di pintu depan. "Tidak apa-apa! Cepat! Cepat! Pakai sepatumu!"

Yifan pun mau tidak mau akhirnya berjongkok dan meraih sepatunya. Dengan gerakan super lambat –tepatnya malas-malasan- Yifan memakai sepatunya. Suho, yang ikut berjongkok disebelah Yifan, memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela nafas panjang melihat Yifan yang kini terlihat tidak ada bedanya dengan kura-kura. Lamban.

"Yifan, kenapa memakai sepatu saja lama sekali? Tidak ada waktu lagi!" tegur Suho.

"Masih ada banyak waktu...," jawab Yifan yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan sepatunya. "Tali sepatuku lepas semua, jadi sudah pasti memakan waktu yang lama," tambahnya memberi alasan.

"Menyusahkan sekali...," keluh Yifan melihat tali sepatunya yang acak-acakan. "Apa aku tidak usah pergi saja?" tanya Yifan sambil menoleh ke arah Suho. Berharap Suho mencegahnya pergi setelah melihat dirinya kesulitan dengan tali sepatu. Ckckck, alasan apa itu Yifan?!

"Ah, benar-benar...," Suho menggeser badannya mendekat ke arah Yifan. "Itu karena lengan bajumu seperti ini, jadi...," ujar Suho sambil menarik lengan baju Yifan sampai siku. "Sulit bagimu mengikat tali sepatu. Kalau begini jadi lebih leluasa, kan?"

Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah terdiam dan menatap wajah Suho –yang jaraknya dekaaat sekali dengan wajah Yifan- dengan tatapan yang... ehm, bagaimana ya? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Yifan yang tahu.

Selesai dengan kedua lengan baju Yifan, Suho dengan lembut menepuk punggung Yifan. "Selesai. Nah, silahkan lanjutkan."

Bukannya melanjutkan mengikat tali sepatunya, Yifan lagi-lagi hanya terdiam.

"Cepat ikat tali sepatunya,"

"Iya, terima kasih," gumam Yifan setelah itu menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali berkutat dengan tali sepatunya.

Tapi seperti tadi, gerakan Yifan lamban sekali. Bukannya segera diikat, Yifan malah hanya menarik-narik talinya saja. Membuat Suho kehilangan kesabaran. Dia pun akhirnya maju berjongkok di depan Yifan dan berinisiatif untuk mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"Sini, aku saja yang mengikatnya biar lebih cepat," dikencangkannya tali-tali sepatu Yifan lalu mengikatnya dengan rapi.

Yifan yang terkejut dengan tindakan Suho, buru-buru buka suara. "Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri,"

"Lalu kapan selesainya?" omel Suho sambil menatap Yifan dengan tajam. Ditatap begitu oleh Suho membuat Yifan tidak berani membantah lagi.

Beres dengan sepatu sebelah kanan, Suho menyingkirkan tangan Yifan yang masih memegang tali sepatu sebelah kirinya dan mulai mengikatnya dengan rapi dan cepat tentu saja. Sementara Yifan hanya bisa diam melihat Suho mengikat tali sepatunya. Namun, diam-diam Yifan tersenyum kecil.

"Selesai!" seru Suho lalu dia berdiri dan melangkah ke belakang Yifan.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap. Pergilah, cepat!"

Yifan yang masih terduduk di lantai pintu depan, bukannya berdiri malah menengok ke belakang dan menatap wajah Suho seolah ingin berkata _'Apakah aku benar-benar harus pergi?'_

"Cepat!" yaah... Suho menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Oke...," akhirnya –dengan enggan- Yifan pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi menemui pacarnya.

Suho merapikan kembali baju Yifan dan menepuk-nepuk bagian punggungnya untuk menyingkirkan debu-debu yang menempel.

"Yifan, kau yang terbaik! Kau terlihat keren!" puji Suho sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Yifan. Sayangnya, Yifan tidak memperhatikan pujian Suho. Dia malah terlihat stress. Hmm...

"Nikmati kencanmu!" ucap Suho sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yifan.

Yifan yang daritadi terdiam, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Suho dan menatap matanya dalam. Suho yang melihat Yifan seperti itu jadi bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Suho,"

"Ya?"

"Kau...," Yifan terdiam sejenak sementara Suho menunggu Yifan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Benar kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal pergi sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku...," ujar Yifan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya namun dia malah ragu dengan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Suho. "Nanti kau bosan sendirian...," lanjutnya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho. Hmm, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Yifan katakan.

Suho tersenyum kecil menanggapi Yifan yang ternyata hanya mencemaskan dirinya kebosanan di apartemen. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Jangan cemas. Lagian kau kan bukan istriku," ucap Suho dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Bahkan tanpamu, aku benar-benar akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya. "Jadi, jangan cemaskan aku dan pergilah berkencan."

"Ayo! Cepat!"

Yifan hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Suho barusan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Cepatlah!" Suho mendorong pelan tubuh Yifan. Dia gemas daritadi Yifan hanya diam saja.

"Aku pergi," pamit Yifan setelah menoleh sebentar ke arah Suho lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar.

Sinar mata Suho yang sejak tadi berbinar tiba-tiba meredup saat Yifan menutup pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Yifan...,"

-0-

Yifan berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah yang malas-malasan. Sepanjang perjalanan dia kembali memikirkan percakapan dengan Suho sebelum pergi. Tiba-tiba bibir Yifan membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Siapa bilang aku yang akan jadi istrinya? Dasar...,"

 _Drrt... Drrrt..._

 _Smartphone_ yang Yifan simpan di kantong depan _jeans_ -nya tiba-tiba bergetar. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Mungkinkah Suho?" gumamnya sambil merogoh kantong _jeans_ -nya untuk mengambil _smartphone_ -nya.

"Bukan...," Yifan mendesah kecewa saat dia lihat bukan nama Suho yang terpampang.

Digesernya ikon berwarna hijau itu lalu menempelkan _smartphone_ -nya di telinga. "Oh, Qian?" sapanya kemudian lanjut berjalan.

"..."

"Aku lagi di jalan sekarang,"

"..."

"Hmm, sampai jumpa,"

"..."

"Hmm...,"

Yifan memutuskan sambungan telponnya lalu terdiam menatap _smartphone_ -nya.

' _Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?'_ batinnya. Entah apa yang dia maksud.

"Ayo, Qian sudah menunggu," ujar Yifan lalu menaruh kembali _smartphone_ -nya di kantong _jeans_ dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

 _PING!_

Yifan sedang menuruni anak tangga jembatan penyebrangan saat _smartphone_ -nya berbunyi. Langkahnya perlahan terhenti dan matanya membulat saat membaca pesan masuk tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yifan segera berbalik menaiki anak tangga dan berlari dengan sangat kencang.

"Hahhh...! hahhh!"

Dia terus berlari dan berlari tanpa henti. Tidak dihiraukannya penampilannya yang sudah berantakan terkena angin akibat berlari terlalu kencang.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Suho yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku pariwisata milik Yifan terkejut saat mendengar suara orang berlari yang begitu dekat. Lebih terkejut lagi saat dia lihat Yifan-lah sumber dari suara tersebut.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh...," Yifan berhenti berlari tepat didepan Suho. Dadanya naik turun kehabisan nafas setelah berlari tanpa henti.

"Yifan, ada apa ini?" tanya Suho kebingungan.

"Terjadi... sesuatu...," jawab Yifan dengan susah payah. Dia benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Yifan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut -masih dengan posisi berdiri- sambil mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Setelah dia rasa nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, Yifan kembali bicara. "Kau... Bagiku..."

Suho menatap Yifan bingung. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Yifan pergi untuk kencan, kenapa sekarang dia malah kembali?

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Suho, Yifan merogoh kantong belakang _jeans_ -nya. Dan menyodoran sebungkus... es krim?

"Kau mengirimiku pesan bertanya apakah aku makan es krimmu? Hosh... hosh...," Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengatur lagi nafasnya. "Aku memakannya kemarin jadi aku belikan yang baru sebagai gantinya," lanjutnya.

Suho menerima es krim yang disodorkan Yifan dengan ragu-ragu. "Ah... jadi, gara-gara ini kamu datang kembali?" tanya Suho untuk memastikan yang dijawab dengan lambaikan tangan dari Yifan.

"Tidak... sudah, makan saja,"

Suho memperhatikan es krim yang kini sudah berada di tangannya. Sementara, Yifan yang kelelahan, merebahkan dirinya di lantai.

"Es krimnya bahkan belum meleleh sedikit pun," ujar Suho pelan setelah puas memperhatikan es krim di tangannya. Ya, Suho jadi yakin karena dirinya lah Yifan jadi balik lagi ke apartemen.

"Es krimnya... tidak akan meleleh," gumam Yifan masih sambil mengatur nafasnya, kali ini dengan berbaring di lantai.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan kencanmu?"

"Hah?"

Suho kembali menatap es krim di genggamannya. Lalu menatap Yifan yang masih berbaring melepas lelah di lantai dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Yifan," panggil Suho. Yifan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit merespon panggilan Suho.

Ditatapnya Suho yang malah terdiam lalu kembali berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya setelah daritadi Suho tidak membuka mulutnya. Suho kemudian meletakkan es krimnya di sofa lalu berjalan mendekati Yifan. Dia berjongkok di depan kaki Yifan lalu meraih sepatunya.

"Seberapa jauh kau berlari sampai-sampai ikatan tali sepatumu lepas semua?" tanya Suho sambil melonggarkan ikatan tali sepatu Yifan.

Yifan kemudian mengangkat badannya dan mengambil posisi duduk sambil memperhatikan Suho yang kini sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa bosan karena kamu tidak ada disini, Yifan," kata Suho, mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari melonggarkan tali sepatu Yifan. Sementara Yifan menaikkan pandangannya menuju wajah Suho dengan pandangan terkejut akan ucapan jujur Suho.

"Aku sekarang mulai menyukai kebersamaan kita," lanjutnya.

Wajah Yifan seketika berbinar saat mendengar ucapan Suho tadi.

"Aku juga suka...," gerakan tangan Suho tiba-tiba terhenti kemudian dia menatap Yifan.

Sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan, Yifan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meraih sepatunya.

"Tidak- maksudku aku suka karena ada resletingnya disini," seru Yifan sambil menaik-turunkan resleting yang terletak disisi sepatunya.

"Oh, Kau benar!"

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

Setelah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Suho pada resleting sepatunya, Yifan merogoh kantong depan _jeans_ -nya saat dia merasa _smartphone_ -nya bergetar. Sementara itu, Suho kembali duduk di sofa dan mulai membuka es krimnya.

Yap, sesuai dugaan, Qian menelpon Yifan. Yifan membiarkan _smartphone_ -nya bergetar tanpa berniat mengangkatnya. Dia lalu menatap Suho yang kini asyik memakan es krimnya. Suho memakan es krim yang dibelikan Yifan dengan lahap. Melihat Suho yang makan dengan raut wajah bahagia membuat Yifan mengabaikan panggilan telpon dari Qian. Dia menggeletakkan _smartphone_ -nya begitu saja di lantai, membiarkan _smartphone_ hitam itu terus bergetar.

Yifan lebih memilih menatap Suho memakan es krimnya. Yifan tersenyum lembut saat Suho melirik dirinya yang masih duduk di lantai. Yifan merasa senang bisa membuat Suho tersenyum hari ini. Terima kasih pada es krim Suho yang kemarin dia makan.

"Ah... es krimnya enak sekali!"

-0-

' _Jika dia kembali ke Korea suatu saat nanti atau saat ini juga, aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menyesali keputusanku._

 _Namun, ada satu hal yang aku yakini saat ini..._

 _Aku mulai menyukai Suho._

 _Tidak... aku menyukainya.'_

-Yifan-  
.

* * *

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf ya lama, dan aku juga minta maaf kali ini ga bales review yang masuk. Tapi aku udah baca semua reviewnya, makasih banget ya. Kalau berkenan, boleh tinggalin review lagi. Hehehe...

Udah ya, segitu aja. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang baca dan review.

See you next chapter! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

ROOM 709

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Genre : Dangerous bromance, Humor

Disclaimer : Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan beserta cast lainnya milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensinya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama The Lover part Joonjae – Takuya.

Summary : Story about Wu Yifan and his new roommate from South Korea, Kim Joonmyeon. Based on The Lover drama, part Lee Joonjae – Takuya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam dengan panjang sebahu kepada seorang pria berwajah datar yang duduk di kursi kemudi sambil tersenyum. Namun sayangnya, tidak dijawab.

Merasa diabaikan akhirnya wanita itu kembali bertanya. "Sayang, aku tanya. Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" pria itu pun akhirnya menoleh dan hanya memberikan tatapan malas.

.

.

.

"Hey... pertanyaan semacam itu benar-benar buruk. Bukankah begitu, Yifan?" tanya Suho kepada Yifan saat mengomentari dialog pemain drama yang sedang mereka tonton siang ini.

Yifan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar televisi. Suho melirik Yifan sekilas, dia sebenarnya heran karena tumben sekali Yifan mau menemani dirinya menonton drama. Selama tinggal disana, kalau Suho sedang menonton TV, Yifan tidak akan terlihat di ruang tengah. Pernah Suho bertanya tentang acara TV apa yang disukai oleh Yifan, dan dijawab _'tidak ada'_. Alasannya? Karena Yifan tidak suka menonton TV. Kalau begitu lalu apa gunanya ada televisi disitu? Dengan santai Yifan menjawab, _'untuk bermain game'_. Oh, okay.

Namun hari ini, bahkan tanpa Suho minta, Yifan dengan sukarela duduk dengan nyaman di sofa menemani Suho menonton drama. Walaupun Suho sadar kalau Yifan tidak benar-benar menonton. Lihat saja, Yifan duduk bersandar di ujung sofa dengan tangan kiri yang menopang kepalanya dan tatapan mata yang kosong. Kelihatan sekali kalau pikirannya tidak berada disitu. Entah sedang berada dimana pikirannya itu.

Tapi tidak masalah. Malah Suho senang. Jujur saja ya, beberapa hari ini Suho merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yifan. Akhir-akhir ini Yifan sering sekali terlihat sedang melamun. Tangannya memegang buku tapi halaman yang dibaca itu-itu saja. Bahkan Suho pernah melihat Yifan membaca buku secara terbalik. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, Yifan seperti sedang menghindarinya. Tiap Suho ajak bicara, selalu dijawab dengan singkat dan nada yang datar kemudian pergi begitu saja. Hmm, Yifan kenapa ya?

Suho melirik ke arah TV –yang masih menayangkan drama- lalu melirik Yifan. Diam-diam bibir Suho membentuk sebuah _smirk_. Wah, sepertinya otak jahil Suho sedang jalan nih.

"Ehm," Suho menggeser badannya mendekat pada Yifan. Lebih tepatnya menempel pada Yifan.

Yifan yang merasa lengan sebelah kanannya jadi lebih berat, menoleh perlahan. Dilihatnya Suho yang dengan santainya menyenderkan badan mungilnya di lengan Yifan.

"Yifan... kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Huh?" Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Kapan aku bilang menyukainya? Kenapa tiba-tiba Suho bertanya seperti ini?' batinnya bingung.

Suho mengangkat kedua lengannya dan bergelayut di bahu kanan Yifan. Suho lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas lengan yang kini dengan indahnya bergelayut di bahu Yifan sehingga menciptakan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan wajah datar itu.

"Maksudku, apa yang kau sukai dariku, sejak aku tinggal bersamamu?" ujar Suho pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menatap Suho tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Yifan lalu memutus kontak matanya dengan Suho kemudian menunduk.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yifan, Suho kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yifan dengan manja.

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang kau sukai dariku sejak kita tinggal bersama?" Suho mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Hmm, kenapa jadi mirip dengan adegan drama tadi ya?

Yifan membuka mulutnya sedikit. Dia tampak sedang berpikir akan menjawab apa. Suho yang melihat itu, dengan sabar menunggu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Itu... iya, aku suka," jawab Yifan pelan.

"Ehh... apa maksudnya 'iya, suka'. Suka apa? Pasti ada alasannya, kan? Ayo, beritahu aku," rengek Suho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yifan lagi dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Yifan dengan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Huh? Ayo, katakan alasannya," rengek Suho lagi dengan setengah berbisik di akhir kalimat.

.

.

"Karena kau cantik,"

.

.

"Apa?" Suho mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap Yifan dengan kebingungan. Sementara, Yifan yang baru sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan, balas menatap Suho.

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

"Eoh?" adegan tatap-tatapan Suho dan Yifan terusik dengan _smartphone_ milik Suho yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

Suho mengambil _smartphone_ putih yang ia letakkan di meja. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk. Langsung saja digesernya ikon berwarna hijau itu untuk menjawab.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Oh, iya aku masih ingat. Sudah lama, ya? Apa kabar?"

Yifan menatap Suho yang kini asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang di telepon. Suho mengobrol dengan ceria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Eh, memangnya Yifan pikir tadi itu mereka kenapa?

Setelah menghela nafas pelan, Yifan kemudian beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan Suho yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang yang sepertinya seorang teman lama.

"Iya, waktu itu Fei kesini. Kau dimana sekarang?"

.

.

.

-0-

Yifan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa lalu menutupnya dengan sedikit kencang. Dibukanya keran wastafel dan membiarkan airnya mengalir deras. Yifan menghela nafas pelan untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap pantulan wajah kacaunya di cermin.

.

" _Yifan... kenapa kau menyukaiku?"_

" _Apa yang kau sukai dariku sejak kita tinggal bersama?"_

 _._

Seperti kaset rusak, pertanyaan Suho tadi terus terputar di pikirannya. Suho memang hanya bermaksud menggoda Yifan seperti adegan drama yang mereka tonton tadi tapi Yifan berpikir lain. Dia yang memang sudah mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Suho, lama-lama jadi frustasi sendiri.

"Kenapa?" lirihnya.

Suho yang tidak pernah peka membuat Yifan jadi bingung. Yifan sudah berusaha menunjukkan perasaannya dengan bersikap lembut dan perhatian pada Suho. Seperti memasak makanan yang enak untuk Suho, menyediakan buah-buahan kesukaan Suho, membantu Suho beres-beres, dll. Bahkan saat ada cabe yang nyempil di gigi Suho -waktu mereka makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu- bukannya langsung memberitahu Suho, Yifan malah berusaha menyingkirkan potongan cabe itu dengan menyuruh Suho minum air sebanyak-banyaknya sampai meminta Suho makan banyak permen karet. Kenapa? Itu karena Yifan tidak ingin membuat Suho malu dan perasaannya jadi terluka.

Tapi, setelah semua yang Yifan lakukan, Suho malah bersikap biasa saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Suho memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Yifan rasakan. Walau kadang Suho suka bersikap manja padanya, tapi setelah itu dia akan kembali bersikap biasa. Seperti hanya seorang teman. Itulah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Yifan menghindari Suho. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya, dengan Suho ditambah statusnya yang masih menjadi pacar Qian, membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit.

Lelah memikirkan perasaannya dan menghindari Suho, akhirnya hari ini Yifan berusaha kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Ya, dimulai dengan menemani Suho menonton drama. Namun, lagi-lagi Suho menggodanya dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu. Benar-benar sukses membuat Yifan kembali frustasi.

"Aku idiot jika berkata karena dia cantik!" seru Yifan frustasi sambil melempar botol-botol sampo dan sabun ke dalam wastafel untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya. Membuat lubang wastafel itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh karena tersumbat oleh botol-botol yang kini memenuhi wastafel.

.

.

.

 _'Apakah dia benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?_

 _Atau mungkin saja karena aku yang ingin dia tahu perasaanku sebelum aku mengatakannya.'_

 _-Yifan-_

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

Note :

Hai... Annyeong... *lambai-lambai sama readers* Lama banget ya update-nya? Iya. Pendek banget pula! Maaf... Itu karena bukan cuma Yifan aja yang lagi galau, frustasi, baper atau apalah namanya itu. Aku juga lho readers... hiks... Tapi galaunya aku mah ga penting banget buat dibahas.

Dan update-an yang pendek ini soalnya setelah chapter yang kemaren, kalo di dramanya itu adegan di episode yang selanjutnya tuh bener-bener bertele-tele. Jadi sebenernya aku bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Setelah aku nonton dramanya berkali-kali, akhirnya aku putusin buat langsung ke adegan ini aja. Karena abis ini udah mulai masuk ending. Yah, bentar lagi ff ini tamat, readers. *sedih*

So, aku mohon reviewnya lagi ya. Kasih tau aku pendapat readers tentang chapter ini. Aneh ga? Feelnya dapet ga? Terus nyambung ga sama chapter yang sebelumnya? Bilang aja semuanya, gpp.

Ok terakhir, aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak yang udah baca dan review di chapter 6. Maaf kali ini juga ga bisa balesin review. Mudah-mudahan di chapter selanjutnya bisa balesin review lagi.

Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih ya readers. See you next chapter. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

ROOM 709

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Genre : Dangerous bromance, Humor

Disclaimer : Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan beserta cast lainnya milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensinya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama The Lover part Joonjae – Takuya.

Summary : Story about Wu Yifan and his new roommate from South Korea, Kim Joonmyeon. Based on The Lover drama, part Lee Joonjae – Takuya.

* * *

 _'Jika kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu, dan hanya bisa memendamnya, justru kerugian yang akan muncul.'_

 _-Yifan-_  
.

Kamar tidur Yifan, 19:37 p.m.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Suho yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV, kini lebih memilih masuk ke kamar, duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur sambil membaca majalah. Meninggalkan Yifan yang sibuk membereskan meja makan.

Saking asyiknya membaca, Suho sampai tidak sadar kalau Yifan sekarang sudah berada di kamar. Ketika Suho menoleh, Yifan terlihat sedang sibuk mengelap rak buku. Namun, tangannya hanya bergerak maju mundur dengan pelan dan kepala yang tertunduk lesu. Yifan niat bersih-bersih tidak sih?

Suho yang gemas melihat Yifan begitu, menutup majalahnya dan menoleh ke arah Yifan.

"Yifan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Huh?" Yifan yang sedikit terkejut buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku... bersih-bersih," jawabnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak...," Suho yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Yifan, menegakkan badannya dan melipat kakinya dengan mata yang masih mengarah kepada Yifan.

"Kau hanya menggosok spot itu daritadi. Spot itu sudah benar-benar bersih," lanjutnya yang hanya direspon dengan "Oh," oleh Yifan tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengelap spot yang Suho maksud.

"Hobiku adalah bersih-bersih. Aku suka bersih-bersih," kata Yifan tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Suho terkekeh mengejek.

"Pembohong. Kamar ini sangat kotor ketika pertama kali aku datang," Yifan terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Suho. Ya, apa yang Suho bilang memang benar, tapi...

"Aku baru mulai menyukainya beberapa waktu yang lalu," lebih tepatnya, menyukaimu Suho.

"Seolah-olah benar begitu," cibir Suho lalu dia kembali meraih majalahnya.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Suho yang sedang membuka-buka majalahnya dengan wajah cemberut, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Seolah-olah? Memang seperti itu," gumam Yifan. Yifan benar-benar menyukaimu, Suho.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Dan hal ini membuat Suho menjadi tidak nyaman. Dia lalu menutup majalahnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau ingin membersihkan disini?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk ujung sisi rak yang lain. "Disini banyak sekali debunya," ujarnya sambil memperhatikan jari telunjuknya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu setelah menyentuh ujung rak tadi.

Tanpa menjawab, Yifan langsung berjalan menuju sisi rak yang tadi ditunjuk Suho untuk dibersihkan.

Saat Yifan sudah mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelap rak, Suho tiba-tiba memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yifan, selama ini aku tidak menyadari, kalau ternyata kau punya alis yang sangat tebal," Suho kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri menghadap YIfan lalu mengarahkan tangannya menyibak poni Yifan untuk melihat alisnya dengan jelas.

Yifan yang terkejut mencoba menghindar, namun Suho dengan cepat menahan lengan Yifan dengan tangannya yang bebas supaya Yifan tetap diam.

"Diamlah, Yifan...," Suho menyibak poni Yifan sehingga kini kedua alis tebalnya terlihat dengan lebih jelas. "Kau selalu menyembunyikannya jadi aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya selama ini?"

Yifan tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sanggup menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

 _Braakk!_

"Hey, Yifan! Kau...,"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar tidur Yifan dibuka dengan kencang diiringi dengan teriakan seseorang. Suho menurunkan tangannya dari dahi Yifan dan menatap seseorang yang baru datang itu dengan bingung.

"Qian...," gumam Yifan, terkejut dengan kedatangan kekasihnya itu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

Qian, wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang berstatus pacar Yifan itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Yifan dan Suho sambil menatap Suho dengan kebingungan. Sementara Yifan pun menatap Qian dengan was-was, apa yang akan Qian lakukan disini?

"Siapa dia?" tanya Qian sambil menunjuk Suho dengan dagunya.

Sebelum Yifan sempat membuka mulut, Suho sudah berdiri menghadap Qian lalu membungkuk sambil meperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Da jia hao!_ Aku Suho. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama Yifan...,"

"Ah tidak, bukan begitu. Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang?" potong Yifan lalu memegang kedua bahu Qian untuk membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"Ehh, tunggu...,"

"Sudahlah, keluar dulu. Kita bicara di luar," ujar Yifan sambil memaksa Qian untuk berjalan keluar.

"Yifan, lepaskan!" seru Qian saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah. Yifan pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Qian dan sekarang mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak menelpon dulu?" tanya Yifan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku akan menelpon, kalau saja kau mengangkat telepon dariku," jawab Qian dengan ketus. "Kau tidak mengangkat telponku, kau bahkan tidak membaca pesan-pesan dariku. Kau punya orang lain?" lanjutnya serta langsung menembak Yifan dengan pertanyaan yang sudah membuat Qian mencurigai pacarnya itu.

"Aku minta maaf tentang hari itu. Ada keadaan darurat," kata Yifan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari menatap Qian.

"Keadaan darurat apa? Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Qian cepat sambil menatap Yifan khawatir.

"Bukan begitu," bantah Yifan. "Benar-benar ada keadaan darurat hari itu,"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Suho berdiri di depan pintu kamar, memperhatikan Qian dan Yifan yang sedang bertengkar.

Qian menghela nafas pelan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lama-lama aku bisa gila. Kau tahu, aku khawatir kalau kau pingsan di kamar tanpa ada orang lain yang menolongmu," ujar Qian mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya pada Yifan.

Matanya melirik ke arah Suho yang masih berdiri di depan kamar lalu kembali menatap Yifan, "Aku perhatikan suasana disini bagus pada awalnya. Kalian berdua mulai berkencan?"

"Tidak! Kau salah paham," Suho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Qian barusan, dia lalu buru-buru berlari mendekat untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya temannya. Hanya seorang... _roommate_ ," ujar Suho dengan suara yang lirih saat dia mengucapkan kata _'roommate'_.

Hening menyelimuti ruang tengah setelah Suho mengucapkan penjelasannya pada Qian. Suho lalu menatap Yifan yang masih saja diam menunduk menatap lantai. Sementara Qian kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Yifan, mengabaikan Suho.

"Kau sudah menemukan wanita lain?"

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Qian.

"Tidak ada jawaban lain. Kau sudah berkencan dengan seseorang," ujar Qian memberi kesimpulan sendiri. Dia sangat yakin kalau Yifan mengkhianatinya dengan berkencan dengan orang lain. "Kau sangat aneh beberapa bulan ini, kau tahu," lanjut Qian dengan meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dulu," kata Yifan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Qian. Pertengkaran mereka semakin memanas ditambah kini ada Suho di tengah-tengah mereka yang menyaksikan. Yifan tidak ingin membuat Suho merasa tidak nyaman jadi dia harus membawa Qian pergi dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka di luar. Namun, Qian dengan cepat menarik tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Yifan.

"Hey, kalau kau sudah menemukan wanita lain, katakan saja padaku,"

"Tidak, dia tidak punya wanita lain," Qian menoleh ke arah Suho dengan jengah. Dia kan sedang bicara pada Yifan tapi malah pemuda mungil ini yang menjawab.

"Dia denganku setiap hari, jadi aku tahu. Jadi tolong jangan salah paham lagi. Benar kan, Yifan?" ucap Suho sambil menatap Yifan, memintanya untuk membenarkan ucapannya sehingga Qian tidak salah paham. Namun Yifan tidak membalas tatapan Suho, dia malah menggerak-gerakkan matanya dengan gelisah.

"Benarkah? Lalu dia benar-benar sedang mengencanimu?" tanya Qian sambil menatap sinis ke arah Suho. "Baru sekarang aku tahu kalau kau punya _roommate_. Kau tipe orang yang bisa tinggal dengan seseorang? Kau...," Yifan menatap datar ke arah Qian yang terus mengomelinya. Dia sudah tidak tahan sampai-sampai telinganya tidak menangkap apa yang Qian katakan.

"Ayo kita keluar dan bicara," Yifan kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Qian dan mengeratkan genggamannya sehingga Qian tidak bisa melepaskannya lagi.

"Lepaskan!" seru Qian berontak.

"Aku akan keluar secepatnya," ujar Suho sambil menahan tangan Yifan yang menggenggam tangan Qian. "Aku rasa dia belum memberitahumu. Hanya satu bulan lagi saja aku disini. Benar kan, Yifan?"

"Satu bulan?" gumam Yifan pelan. Dia tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Dari 3 bulan waktu yang Suho rencanakan untuk menetap di tempatnya, kini hanya tersisa satu bulan? Tiba-tiba dada Yifan terasa sesak.

"Maaf ya. Bisakah kau berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain? Dari logat bicaramu sepertinya kau ini orang asing. Biar kuberitahu, itu sangat tidak sopan di China," kata Qian memperingatkan Suho. Suho yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?" tegur Yifan datar sambil menatap Qian tidak suka. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari Qian. Bagaimana mungkin pacarnya lebih membela pemuda itu daripada dirinya?

"Tidak, aku pikir dia benar," ujar Suho mencoba menengahi. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak karena kalau dipikir lagi apa yang Qian katakan memang benar.

"Aku akan masuk ke kamar. Kalian berdua bicaralah," lanjut Suho sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar. Dia menatap ke arah Yifan dan Qian bergantian sebelum berbalik melangkah menuju kamar.

Belum ada satu langkah, Yifan dengan sigap menangkap lengan kiri Suho. Langkah Suho pun seketika terhenti. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yifan yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku minta maaf,"

Suho mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Yifan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Suho kembali mengangguk sebelum menarik tangannya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Yifan mati-matian menahan airmatanya saat menatap kepergian Suho. Setelah memastikan Suho telah masuk ke dalam kamar, Yifan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali menghadap Qian.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Qian, tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Yifan.

Yifan terdiam sejenak. "Bukan begitu," gumamnya.

"Katakan sejujurnya. Kau menemukan wanita lain, kan? Aku benar, kan?" tanya Qian, kembali mendesak Yifan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ada seseorang yang aku suka," ujar Yifan pelan. Akhirnya dia katakan juga setelah sejak tadi terus didesak oleh Qian.

Qian yang sudah menebak jawaban Yifan, merasa terpukul. Sepasang mata cantik yang daritadi menyiratkan amarah itu kini penuh dengan airmata. Walau tahu akhirnya jadi begini, namun tetap saja kenyataan akan lebih menyakitkan, bukan?

"Sudah kuduga. Siapa dia?" dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar –akibat menahan tangis- Qian kembali bertanya.

Suho yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik pintu, terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yifan. Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk keluar dan melihat mereka. Walau hanya melihat dari depan pintu kamar.

Melihat Yifan yang hanya diam bukannya menjawab, membuat kesabaran Qian habis. "Aku bertanya padamu wanita seperti apa dia?!" teriaknya.

"Ti-tidak...," lirih Yifan. Sekuat tenaga Yifan coba untuk bicara namun rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya kembali membuatnya sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Dia bukan seseorang yang bisa aku kencani. Hanya... perasaanku...," lanjutnya sambil menahan airmatanya yang sudah siap untuk terjatuh. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk meremas kaos di bagian dada kirinya.

Suho yang melihat Yifan hampir menangis, hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Melihat sepasang kekasih yang mulai berurai airmata itu membuat hatinya sakit. Apalagi setelah mengetahui Yifan yang ternyata memendam perasaan pada orang lain namun tidak bisa dia ungkapkan.

Yifan dan Qian sama-sama terisak dan mulai membiarkan airmata mereka mengalir. Yifan kemudian menunduk, memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas pelan. Setelah mampu mengendalikan emosinya, Yifan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Qian yang sejak tadi tidak melepas pandangannya dari Yifan.

"Jadi, ayo kita putus," ujar Yifan mantap seiring dengan jatuhnya airmata yang mengaliri pipinya.

Qian kembali terisak pelan setelah mendengar kata _'putus'_ keluar dari bibir Yifan. Jadi seperti ini akhir hubungan yang mereka jalin selama ini?

.

-0-

.

 _'Aku akhirnya membuka hatiku yang terasa penuh, sampai-sampai terasa akan meledak._

 _Hatiku terasa lebih ringan sekarang, tapi Suho...,'_

 _-Yifan-_

.

-0-

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kamar 610, 19:52 p.m.

 _Ting Tong..._

"Tunggu sebentar!"

 _Ceklek!_

" _Da jia hao._ Saya Yifan dari kamar 709. Maaf datang terlambat," sapa Yifan pada seorang wanita berusia kira-kira 30an yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

" _Da jia hao._ Saya Jia, penghuni kamar 610 ini. Kau tidak terlambat kok, tapi semua tetangga sudah berkumpul. Tinggal menunggu Tuan Zhoumi saja. Ayo, silahkan masuk," balas wanita yang bernama Jia itu sambil mempersilahkan Yifan masuk.

Yifan mengikuti Jia berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah, tempat dimana semua tetangga dari gedung apartemen ini berkumpul. Ya, hari ini Tuan Zhoumi akan mengadakan pertemuan tetangga dan menunjuk kamar 610 milik Jia sebagai tuan rumah pertemuan tetangga ini.

" _Da jia hao!_ " sapa Yifan sambil membungkuk beberapa kali pada semua tetangga yang hadir.

" _Da jia hao!_ "

Seorang pria berkacamata tersenyum dengan lebar saat membalas sapaan Yifan. Yifan yang mengenali pria bernama Zhang Yixing itu -penghuni kamar 510 yang waktu itu pernah mampir ke kamar Yifan untuk mengambil kiriman- balas tersenyum kecil sebelum dipersilahkan oleh Jia untuk duduk disebelah seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai sweater hitam.

 _Plak!_

Paha kiri Yixing seketika terasa panas setelah ditampar dengan cukup keras oleh wanita cantik –istrinya- yang duduk disebelahnya. Wanita itu merengut ke arah Yixing, tidak suka melihat interaksi suaminya itu dengan Yifan. Walaupun sudah dijelaskan oleh Yixing bahwa saat itu mereka sedang memindahkan perabotan, tapi tetap saja dia akan merasa aneh jika melihat Yifan. Dia sudah terlanjur berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sih terhadap Yifan dan Suho.

"Sudah jam 8 malam ini. Kenapa si Zhoumi belum datang juga?" keluh pria paruh baya disebelah Yifan sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

" _Da jia hao!_ " panjang umur, baru juga dibicarakan, orangnya sudah datang. Yap, Tuan Zhoumi sudah datang dan dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat semua penghuni apartemennya berkumpul.

"Kalian semua sudah berkumpul. Untuk kesuksesan pertemuan tetangga ini, mari kita mulai dengan... tepuk tangan!" ujar Tuan Zhoumi memberi komando dan langsung direspon oleh seluruh penghuni yang hadir dengan bertepuk tangan sebanyak dua kali.

 _Prok! Prok!_

"Bagus sekali. Kalian cepat sekali paham," puji Tuan Zhoumi sambil tersenyum puas. Sementara para penghuni apartemen tiba-tiba merasa _awkward._ Kenapa mereka mau-mau saja disuruh tepuk tangan? Memangnya mereka anak TK?

"Ada alasan kenapa aku mengadakan pertemuan tetangga padahal sebelumnya aku belum pernah melakukannya," kata Tuan Zhoumi memulai pembicaraan dengan serius. "Karena ini," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat sebuah kantong kresek hitam yang daritadi disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Walaupun aku merasa sedikit tidak sopan untuk mengatakan ini, tapi berhubung aku sering mengabaikan penghuni yang membuang sampah secara sembarangan sebelumnya, kali ini mau tidak mau harus aku bahas. Karena jika dibiarkan terus akan menggangu kenyamanan lingkungan apartemen ini. Terutama dengan jenis sampah yang aku bawa ini,"

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau aku hanya akan mengabaikan ini, jadi aku mengumpulkan kalian semua seperti ini,"

"Jadi apa itu?" tanya Jia sambil menunjuk kantong kresek di tangan Tuan Zhoumi.

"Kalian semua penasaran, kan? Para wanita, harap bersiap," Tuan Zhoumi berjalan ke arah meja lalu menyingkirkan piring-piring camilan untuk memberi ruang kosong sehingga dia bisa menunjukkan sampah apa yang Tuan Zhoumi maksud di dalam kantong kresek itu.

"Bau apa itu?"

"Apa ya isinya?"

Tuan Zhoumi memasang sarung tangan plastik terlebih dahulu di tangan kanannya sebelum memegang bagian bawah kantong kresek kemudian membaliknya sehingga isinya mulai berjatuhan di atas meja.

"Haaahh?!"

Para penghuni apartemen –khususnya para wanita- membulatkan mata mereka setelah melihat dengan jelas isi dari kantong kresek yang Tuan Zhoumi bawa.

"Kalian lihat, kan? Benda apa ini, hah?" tanya Tuan Zhoumi sambil meraup beberapa benda tersebut lalu dia tunjukkan pada para penghuni apartemen.

Mereka semua terkejut setelah mengetahui isi kantong kresek itu ternyata adalah bekas bungkus rokok, bekas kemasan kondom berbagai merek dan banyak sekali kondom bekas pakai. Melihat benda-benda tersebut membuat para wanita mengernyit jijik.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang kalian lakukan dengan benda-benda ini. Yang aku permasalahkan adalah setelah memakai benda-benda ini, kalian harus membersihkannya dengan benar. Jangan karena gedung ini tidak terpasang CCTV kalian bisa membuangnya dengan seenaknya!" seru Tuan Zhoumi emosi.

"Sekarang, menyerahlah dan akui kesalahan kalian," ujar Tuan Zhoumi sambil memandang para penghuni apartemennya dengan tajam. "Cepat mengaku. Siapa itu? Hah?"

Para penghuni apartemen saling memandang dengan curiga. Mereka penasaran siapa orang yang berani membuang sampah-sampah itu secara sembarangan. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang mengaku. Akan sangat memalukan kalau sampai ketahuan telah memakai benda-benda itu.

Di saat para penghuni saling memandang curiga, Yifan malah dengan santainya mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok lalu melihatnya dengan penasaran seperti tidak pernah melihat bungkus rokok saja sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengaku? Pertemuan ini tidak akan selesai kalau tidak ada yang mengaku," ujar Tuan Zhoumi kesal. "Mungkinkah kalian penghuni kamar 510?"

"Apa?" Yixing dan istrinya terkejut saat Tuan Zhoumi menuduh merekalah pelakunya.

"Kalian berdua sudah menikah, kan? Tentu saja kalian sering berhubungan intim," jelas Tuan Zhoumi.

"Tidak, bukan kami," bantah istri Yixing cepat. "Untuk apa kami memakai kondom? Kami kan sudah menikah. Dan Yixing bukan perokok. Jadi sampah-sampah itu bukan dari kami," para penghuni yang lain kompak mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan istri Yixing yang masuk akal itu.

"Lalu siapa?" Tuan Zhoumi mengelus-elus dagunya sambil memikirkan siapa pelakunya. "Ah, penghuni kamar 609! Aku pernah memergokimu tidak memisahkan sampah dengan benar. Jadi itu pasti kau," tunjuknya pada pria paruh baya yang duduk disamping Yifan.

"A-aku? Bu-bukan. Kau mungkin salah lihat. Tidak mungkin aku. Mungkin penghuni 709," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Yifan.

Yifan yang terkejut dituduh begitu oleh pria disebelahnya, mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang Tuan Zhoumi yang menatapnya curiga.

"Suho dan aku, perasaan kami bahkan belum siap. Jadi...," Ups! Yifan terdiam saat menyadari kalau dirinya keceplosan. Ditatapnya seluruh penghuni apartemen yang kini melihatnya dengan aneh. Tentu saja, seluruh penghuni gedung apartemen ini sudah tahu kalau Yifan sekamar dengan seorang pemuda. Setelah mendengar ucapan Yifan tadi –yang tidak disengaja- wajar saja kan kalau mereka sekarang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu...," gumam Yifan pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Yang pasti, bukan kami!"

"Bukan kami juga,"

"Kami juga tidak,"

Tuan Zhoumi memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat melihat semua penghuni malah membantah, tidak ada yang mengaku. Jelas-jelas sampah itu dia temukan di setiap sudut gedung apartemen ini. Kalau bukan mereka yang membuangnya lalu siapa? Alien?

"Sudah, hentikan. Diam kalian," tegur Tuan Zhoumi. Para penghuni pun akhirnya diam.

"Maaf, kalau boleh saya bicara," ujar Yixing sambil mengangkat tangannya meminta ijin untuk bicara. Tuan Zhoumi kemudian memberi isyarat untuk Yixing melanjutkan.

"Kalau pernah melihat atau membaca kasus pembunuhan, pelakunya pasti tahu benar tempatnya. Maksudku, kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah orang yang sudah lama tinggal disini karena dia sudah mengenal setiap sudut gedung ini," ucapan Yixing membuat seluruh penghuni termasuk Tuan Zhoumi terdiam berpikir.

"Kau menuduhku, Tuan 510?" tanya pria paruh baya ber-sweater hitam itu. Dia tersinggung saat menyadari kalau yang Yixing maksud adalah dirinya. "Aku memang yang paling lama tinggal disini. Tapi bukan berarti aku pelakunya. Teori macam apa itu? Sangat tidak masuk akal. Kalaupun benar aku pelakunya, mana buktinya? Jangan menuduh sembarangan," katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yixing dengan emosi. Jia yang duduk di antara pria paruh baya itu dan Yixing, buru-buru menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan pria itu.

"Tenanglah, Tuan. Ini, minum dulu," Yifan pun ikut menenangkan pria itu dengan menawarkannya segelas air. Pria itu menerima gelas dari Yifan lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa menuduh seseorang hanya karena tinggal paling lama disini," Jia membuka mulutnya, ikut mengeluarkan pendapatnya dalam perdebatan _'siapa pelaku pembuang sampah sembarangan'_ ini.

"Nona 610, kenapa kau selalu membela Tuan 609?" tanya istri Yixing menyela ucapan Jia.

"Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau pelakunya. Karena merasa bersalah padanya, akhirnya kau tutupi dengan membelanya supaya tidak ketahuan. Iya, kan?"

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak. Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jia. Dia bingung kenapa istrinya Yixing itu tiba-tiba menuduhnya?

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya kekasih yang lebih muda dan kalian melakukannya setiap malam. Bukankah situasi seperti itu lebih masuk akal?" para penghuni lainnya kembali mengangguk tanda setuju dengan apa yang istri Yixing katakan. Tapi tidak dengan Jia yang merasa disudutkan.

"Kalaupun aku membenarkan, tapi kan tidak ada bukti kalau sampah itu milik kami," ucap Jia membela diri.

"Kalian berdua, harap tenang. Sayang, sudah ya, hentikan," kata Yixing mencoba menghentikan perdebatan kedua wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membela dia?" protes istrinya. Dia mendengus sebal, bukannya mendukung dirinya tapi malah membela Jia.

Dan akhirnya sepasang suami istri itu malah sibuk bertengkar sendiri. Membuat para penghuni yang lainnya jengah saja. Jia yang menjadi bahan pertengkaran suami istri itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jadi benar kan, kau berada dipihaknya?!" bentak istri Yixing sambil menunjuk Jia.

"Sudah kubilang tidak. Aduuh...," Yixing yang sudah pusing meladeni istrinya itu, mengangkat tangannya untuk meremas rambutnya saking frustasinya. Dan tanpa sengaja, tangan Yixing menyenggol botol jus didepannya sehingga membuat isinya tumpah dan membasahi celana Tuan 609.

"Astaga! Celana anda basah. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" seru Jia panik saat melihat celana Tuan 609 yang basah oleh tumpahan jus. Dirinya juga terkena tumpahan jus itu tapi tidak sebanyak Tuan 609.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," kata Tuan 609 menenangkan Jia. Walaupun sebenarnya dia agak kesal karena tadi kan dia diam saja eh malah ketumpahan jus.

"Ini, keringkan dengan lap ini. Hey, kau harusnya berhati-hati," tegur Jia pada Yixing setelah menyerahkan lap kering yang buru-buru dia ambil dari dapur untuk Tuan 609.

"Itu tadi kan tidak sengaja. Kenapa kau memarahi Yixing?" ujar istri Yixing, membela sang suami.

"Tapi, itu kan memang kesalahanku. Jadi...," kata Yixing pelan. Dan otomatis membuat istrinya bertambah berang.

"Yixing! Kau memihak wanita itu lagi? Kau tertarik padanya, hah?" bentak istrinya. Dan Yixing hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Buang-buang energi saja kalau kembali meladeni istrinya bertengkar, lebih baik dia diam.

"Apa itu maksudnya, _'wanita itu'_? Kau terus mengatakannya. Mau bertengkar?!" Jia yang daritadi disebut-sebut dalam pertengkaran tidak penting suami istri penghuni kamar 510 itu, akhirnya lepas kontrol juga.

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Ruang tengah kamar 610 yang harusnya jadi tempat pertemuan tetangga itu malah berakhir menjadi arena jambak-jambakan antara Jia dan istri Yixing yang emosian plus cemburuan.

"Hey, sudah. Hentikan!" Yixing dan Tuan Zhoumi yang panik melihat kedua wanita itu bertengkar ikut berdiri mencoba memisahkan. Namun sialnya, mereka malah jadi kena jambak juga.

Tuan 609 dan para tetangga lainnya akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membubarkan diri. Daripada nanti kena jambak juga mending pulang saja. Pertemuan tetangga yang perdana ini pun berakhir dengan gagal.

"Err, paman. Para tetangga sudah pulang," Yifan menepuk bahu Tuan Zhoumi dan memberitahukan keadaan saat ini sebelum dirinya mengikuti jejak para tetangga kembali ke kamar apartemennya masing-masing.

"Eh, apa? Hey, tunggu. Pertemuan ini belum selesai! Masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan! Penting!" seru Tuan Zhoumi saat melihat Yifan dan para tetangga berjalan keluar. Namun percuma saja, para tetangga sudah terlanjur malas.

"Kyaaaa! Kyaa! Lepaskan, Yixing!" setelah berhasil memisahkan mereka, Yixing langsung membopong istrinya dan berjalan keluar walau harus dengan susah payah karena istrinya terus berontak.

"Hah... dasar wanita gila," gumam Jia sambil merapikan rambutnya yang jadi super berantakan akibat jambak-jambakan dengan istri Yixing tadi.

Jia lalu mengusir Tuan Zhoumi dan membanting pintu apartemennya dengan kencang. Membuat Tuan Zhoumi terlonjak kaget.

"Bagaimana ini? Hal yang paling pentingnya belum disampaikan," Tuan Zhoumi memijit pelipisnya pelan lalu mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya.

Disana tertulis sebuah pengumuman yang sangat penting yang harusnya Tuan Zhoumi sampaikan di pertemuan tetangga tadi. Tapi, para penghuni apartemen malah saling bertengkar. Membuat rencananya jadi kacau saja. Ya, sebenarnya tujuan utama Tuan Zhoumi mengadakan pertemuan tetangga bukan untuk membahas masalah sampah saja tapi juga sesuatu yang dia tulis di telapak tangan kirinya. Yaitu...

Pembongkaran apartemen dalam 6 bulan.

.

-0-

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

Note:

Annyeong, readers! Aku update kilat! Gimana, semua senang? Hahaa... aku sengaja buru-buru kerjain chapter ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena chapter 7 yang aku update dengan lama dan sangat pendek pula. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Heheee...

Ok, langsung balesin review aja ya.

 **bibblebubblebloop :** makasih ya kamu udah pengertian banget. Boleh peluk ga? *peluk* hehee. Yap, thanks to drama yang mereka tonton jadi Suho dapet ide buat godain Yifan dengan nanyain pertanyaan itu. Tapi sayangnya sampe chapter ini masih belum peka juga. Ckckck... makasih ya.

 **nonagrice :** ya ampun, sampe segitunya... hahaa. wah kamu udah nonton? Berarti kamu udah tau dong adegan-adegan ga banget yang ga aku pake disini? hihiii... kalo soal ending sih kayaknya ga aku bikin beda banget. Ga tau deh, liat ntar aja ya? Hahaa. hey, aku ga frustasi kok. Cuma galau doang. Hehee. Ini udah update panjang banget lho. Makasih ya.

 **fiyaKH :** lucu ya ngebayanginnya? Hehee. Baper gara-gara kangen krisho moment ya? Sama nie, aku juga. Hiks... makasih ya.

 **babyjunma :** chapter ini udah aku panjangin lagi nie. Pertanyaan kamu bakal kejawab di chapter selanjutnya. Sabar ya... makasih.

 **Dewi624 :** udah diungkapin tuh tapi secara ga langsung dan Suho masih belum peka juga. Makasih ya.

 **daebaektaeluv :** eh, ada yang curhat. Hehee. Udah, jangan galau lagi ya. Nih, chapter ini udah aku panjangin. Semoga menghibur dan galaunya ilang. Makasih ya.

 **yeon1411 :** maafin ya... sekarang udah aku panjangin lagi dan kilat pula, hehee. Makasih ya.

 **Nurfadillah :** iya, maaf banget ya... ini udah lebih panjang kok. Makasih ya.

 **chenma :** eh, sama, aku juga suka. Hehee. Makasih ya.

.

Chapter selanjutnya udah ending nih, readers. Tapi kayaknya aku bakalan agak lama lagi update-nya. Soalnya weekend ini banyak undangan dari temen aku yang nikah. Jadi aku ga bakalan sempet buat ngerjain chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat. Mohon maklumin ya, readers.

Ok deh, see you next chapter. Bye!


End file.
